The Death of Haruhi Fujioka
by Scaramouche Khashoggi
Summary: AU Tamaki did go to France. Now after an accident leaves Haruhi in the hospital and Ranka dead, the remaining Host Club members bind togther and make some life changing decisions.
1. Ch 1 Death

Ch. 1 Death

AN-There is a wonderful little AMV on YouTube called "Kyoya the Shadow King-Be Prepared." It's to the Lion King's song "Be Prepared." The plot is that Kyoya leads the other host club members in an insurrection against Tamaki. I loved this idea and started to form a way for this to actually happen. It became AU, since Tamaki actually did leave for France. More of this will be covered in later chapters. Well here it goes. (BTW I don't own Ouran, but that would be pretty sweet if I did.)

The nurses wandered by, trying to avoid the grim faced young men in the private waiting room. The entire staff had been surprised that five people had been allowed to wait in the hospital for a single person, after all the hospital was almost overcrowded with people due to that train accident. That surprise went away as soon as they learned that the one young man was none other than Kyoya Oototori, the son of the family that owned the hospital.

The men in question seemed oblivious to the flurry of movement outside the doorway to their private waiting room. It was really an office which a doctor had been evicted out of upon their arrival, but that was just a technicality. They all waited in silence, each following his own tormenting line of thoughts. None of them dared to speak.

Their summer break had just begun; it wasn't supposed to start out this way. This hell had started the night before, though most of them hadn't realized it. Haruhi and her father, Ranka, were leaving for a weeklong vacation. After leaving the station though, their train had been in a horrible accident. Most of them didn't know all the details, they were too afraid to know everything. Kyoya had known first. It was due to the fact that he always kept tabs on Haruhi and that his hospital was the closest to the crash site and accepting the most patients from the wreckage. He had alerted Mori and Honey first. The three of them combined to tell the twins, knowing it would take all three to keep the twins from killing someone.

When they reached the hospital, the doctors told them that that Ranka was fading fast. Before they could be stopped the five rushed into the ICU. They were at Ranka's side in seconds. The man didn't open his eyes, but he must have known they were there from the commotion they were causing. He reached out and clasped Kyoya's hand.

"Protect Haruhi." After uttering his final request the Fujioka patriarch had died.

In their shocked state, the Host Club members had been easy to force out of the ICU. They had been brought to the office turned waiting room. There they had waited all through the remainder of the night and the early morning. The twins were curled into each other on one side of the couch, while Honey sat on Mori's lap at the other end. Kyoya had perched himself on the edge of the desk, to restless to fully sit.

"Hey," Karou spoke up, summoning Kyoya out of his reverie, "did you tell him yet?"

By the way everyone had stiffened at the word "him" it was obvious they all knew who the red headed twin was talking about. Months had passed since Tamaki had left them for France, but his name still seemed to be a taboo for the host club members. They had all been hurt and angered by their king's departure, and their anger had grown when he didn't respond to any of their attempts to contact him.

"There was no answer; I haven't bothered to place a second call yet. If he truly cares he'll call." Kyoya answered calmly. Mori noted that though Kyoya sounded calm, his voice lacked its usual purpose. Their Shadow King and recognized leader was just as sad and terrified as the rest of them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," a nurse spoke as she entered their small space, "Miss Fujioka is finally stabilized. She suffered from some internal injury, but we've managed to stop any internal bleeding and set her broken rib. Bedsides that, she had a few external cuts from what we believe was broken glass. We removed all the pieces we could find, but some may grow out over time. She is still asleep, but one family member would be allowed to come see her."

"WHAT?!" exploded Hikaru. Kyoya had been wondering when he would snap from all this stress. It surprised him that it took a full recount of Haruhi's condition and a reminder that Ranka was dead to finally make the twin break. "She doesn't have any family now! Her dad is dead! Whats wrong with you? You..."

"Hikaru," Karou whispered softly. This was enough to stop Hikaru's tirade. He collapsed into his brothers arms with tears streaming down his face.

Kyoya looked to the nurse, who looked terrified. He couldn't let her leave like this. "I'm sorry for my friend's outburst. What he was trying to say was that all of us should be there when we tell Haruhi about her father."

"It might not be best to tell her so soon. Grief usually slows the healing process."

"But Haru-chan is smart. We can't lie to her, that wouldn't be nice. And she'll figure it out if we don't say anything about Ranka-sempai." Honey's explanation, coupled with those large doe eyes leaking out tears was enough to break any female heart. Lucky for them, the nurse was female.

"I-I'll go speak to the doctor. Surely we can arrange something."

Soon after she left, there was yelling in the hallway. "Surely this isn't a response to our request." With that, Kyoya went out into the hallway to see what was causing the stir, followed by the other four hosts.

There in the hallway stood the tall red haired Kasanoda, yelling at the hospital personal who were trying to block him. "I don't care about protocol! Just tell me if she's alight, dammit! We go to school together, that has to mean something." Upon seeing the hosts at the other end of the hallway, he shouted, "Takashi! They won't let me by. I just came to check on Haruhi, is she alright?" Mori nodded, which kept the other man from verbally abusing the doctors anymore.

"Its alright," Kyoya told the doctors sending them away with a flick of his wrist. "He just came to check on a friend of ours. We'll explain everything to him." With that all the personal ran off, not wanting to face either this red haired gangster or the Ootoroi heir. The group sheparded Kasanoda into their waiting room before speaking up again.

"What are you doing here Cassanova?" the twins hissed out at the same time, their eyes glowing menacingly. Kyoya sighed; he really didn't need those two becoming territorial just now. Kasanoda had become closer with the group after Tamaki's departure, though they usually only saw him during the Host Club hours.

"I-I came to check on Haruhi. The crash is all over the news, and the train was headed for the same place she told me she was going to for vacation. They haven't released the names of those who were in the crash, so I came here to see if she was on that train, but they wouldn't tell me anything. They kept saying that the information was for family only." He looked around the room at all the glum faces, "I guess she was on that train."

"She was," Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose, trying his best to make it look like he was just pushing up his glasses, "Her father died right after we got here, and she was just released from ICU. We're petitioning to be allowed to see her."

"Was that her only family?"

"No," Karou said steadily. "She has us," Hikaru finished his twin's thought.

Kasanoda didn't seem to understand, but he knew there some things about the hosts that he would never understand. "I there anything I can do?"

"You should go find a get well give Cassanova-chan," Honey spoke up. "Get her a get well gift and make yourself look rested. When she can have visitors, we'll let you know first and you can bring her gift to her!"

"That is a good idea," Casanoda decided, completely taken in by Honey's false chipperness. "You guys promise you'll let me know as soon as I can come back to see her?"

All nodded as he left. He was soon replaced by the nurse, who was now accompanied by a doctor.

"I understand that all of you gentlemen want to see Miss Fujioka," the doctor said, sizing them up stoically, "but I'm afraid we can't change the hospital rules, not even for you Mr. Ootori. You all should just go home and..."

"No," Kyoya said icily. "Mr. Fujioka's last request was that we look after his daughter, and I am going to honor my friend and do as he asked." With his final word, his glasses flashed dangerously. "I will be leading a survey of the hospital once the chaos caused by this crash has calmed down. I will need to make sure that all staff acted professionally, understanding when to use bureaucracy and when to bend rules in order to help as many patients as possible. Any who failed to take responsibility and just blamed rules or something of the such when denying a way to help the patient will be released no doubt."

By now the doctor was in a cold sweat. He knew something like this might happen when he agreed to be the one to tell Ootori that rules were rules. But screw it; if this kid wanted to see his friend, he was going to let him. Denying one visit wasn't worth his job. "Of course, Miss Sato here will show you to your friend's room. I trust all of you will be calm and not do anything to compromise the patient's health."

Kyoya merely smirked. "Of course."

Kyoya had been too many hospital rooms and he had seen patients that were nearly unrecognizable due to the extent of their injuries. But nothing could prepare him for seeing Haruhi in a hospital bed. When they walked into the room, her eyes were shut and she appeared to be asleep. She looked so small and fragile surrounded by the large and sterile machines helping keep her alive. When he saw her like that, his heart clenched. He hadn't expected to be so affected by seeing Haruhi like that, what was wrong with him? When he looked at the other hosts, he saw they were faring no better. Karou had grabbed Hikaru's hand the moment the entered the room. He had done it both to keep his brother from having another outburst and to keep himself from doing the same thing. Honey had climbed into Mori's arms and tears were building up in his eyes. The blonde was holding them back though. He wouldn't let Haruhi see him cry.

They sat around her as she opened her eyes. She tried to give them a smile but failed. "Senpai?" she asked weakly.

Kyoya leaned forward to hear her.

"They won't tell me anything about my father." She looked so sad and helpless. The twins reached out and grasped her right hand, and Kyoya followed their lead and grasped her left. No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn't bring himself to tell her the horrible news. She looked so broken already; he didn't think Haruhi could hold up under anything else.

"My father is dead, isn't Senpai?" His eyes widened. So she had already figured it out.

"We're sorry Haruhi. He died right after we got to the hospital."

Haruhi nodded, her eyes staring off into an empty corner. Her eyes were becoming watery and she no longer seemed aware of her friends. She was the last of her family now; she was all alone. It was Honey who brought her back the reality.

"We're here for you though Haru-chan. We're the Host Club and we take care of each other." Mori nodded in agreement.

"He's right Haruhi. We'll stay here with you," the twins chorused in. "After all, we would be pretty pathetic if you don't watch after our favorite plaything."

Kyoya spared the other hosts one of his rare smiles. "They are right Haruhi. True hosts will stick together, through thick or thin."

Haruhi nodded weakly. Her eyes began to flutter shut. The five continued to sit around her in silence as she fell asleep. They sat there for almost an hour before the doctor came in.

"You all don't need to stay. The medication she is currently on will keep her asleep for most the day. And it looks like some of you could use some sleep as well."

For the first time the hosts truly looked at each other. Kyoya and Mori had been awake when the news of the crash came out, so they had dark circles under their eyes. The others were in no better shape, lighter circles were under the eyes of the other three, who had probably only fallen asleep for an hour before being woken with the news. All of their clothes were wrinkled, and their hair unkept. And Honey's gurgling stomach reminded them that none of them had eaten all day and it was now early afternoon.

As they looked at each other though, there was an unspoken agreement-They were not going to leave Haruhi in the hospital by herself.

"We'll take shifts," Kyoya spoke for the entire group. "This lets everyone else go home to refresh while some stay with Haruhi." They all nodded in consent at this. "I'll stay here first. Honey and Mori you will come back in two hours. Hitatchins, you will come two hours after that. We can eat dinner here and figure out a night schedule then."

"Why do we have to wait till last?!" The twins grumbled angrily.

"You live farthest from the hospital," Mori explained. The silent figure's first words since coming to the hospital silenced the twins.

After a few good-byes, the four left Kyoya alone with Haruhi. He checked his watch and saw that it was ten past one. He sighed. He was tired, strained, sad because of their loss of Ranka, relieved that Haruhi was going to survive. He didn't know what to think anymore. He sat down next to Haruhi and watched her sleeping form. He brushed her bangs out of her face. As he lowered his head to the mattress, he whispered, "I'll protect you Haruhi." With that, he fell asleep, his mind was too strained and worn down to resist the promise of a few minutes of blessed sleep.

End of the begining-woot.

AN- Yes, I killed Ranka. I love his character, but to make this plot work he couldn't be in the plot and I needed to write him out somehow. If it makes all the Ranka fans reading this happy, his death was because he played the hero and protected Haruhi in the crash. Its why his injuries were severe enough to kill him, while Haruhi walked away with a broken rib, a little internal bleeding and a few cuts.


	2. Ch 2 Just Kyoya

**AN: Don't own OHHC. Sadly I'm not that awesome. Oh, and this chapter bounces around a bit, I tried to keep it as clear as possible. And sorry if Haruhi seems OoC, I blame all the meds she's on.**

Honey and Mori came at their assigned time two hours later and both smiled at the scene in front of them. Haruhi was still peacefully sleeping, just as they had last seen her. And bent over in his chair resting his head upon her mattress was none other than Kyoya Ootori, their usually impeccable leader.

"Kyo-chan, it's time to wake up silly." The words filtered into Kyoya's tired mind slowly, and he couldn't fully process them. And what was that incessant jabbing in his shoulder? "Come on Kyo-chan," the sweet voice began again, "You're supposed to be watching Haruhi, not sleeping with her." Those final words were enough to shock him awake and he flew into his sitting position.

"Mitsukuni, that wasn't worded well," Mori scolded the blonde.

"I know Takashi, but it woke him up didn't it?"

Kyoya ignored them and stared at his watch. Had he really been asleep for two hours? He looked to Haruhi and was relieved that she seemed to have not woken up during that time.

"Kyo-chan, can you

"I'm sorry Honey, what?"

Honey rolled his eyes, "I said we'll stay here now. You should go home and get more sleep. You look..." Honey broke off though, not wishing to insult the Low Blood Pressure Demon.

"Terrible," Mori finished. He didn't think Kyoya had enough emotion left in him in the moment to become angry at what was more a remark of concern rather than insult. As if to prove his theory correct, Kyoya only nodded silently, glanced one more time at Haruhi and left the room.

Once in the hallway, he made his way back to the office that had served as their private waiting room and was relieved to see it was still vacant. He shut the door behind him and collapsed in the couch. The only light came from his phone as he dialed the number for his home. He instructed one of his servants to bring him a change of clothing and his laptop and to leave it with the head of the hospital's security. He barely remained awake enough to set an alarm for an hour's time. Once it was done, he once again fell into a much needed sleep.

Mori looked to his watch again. Honey had been gone for almost 20 minutes, and he was getting worried. His cousin had said he was going to use a restroom, but there was no way it should be taking this long. He once again glanced at Haruhi's sleeping form. The girl hadn't stirred since they arrived almost an entire hour ago. He was torn between finding Honey and staying with Haruhi. While he knew Honey could take care of himself, but his loyalty continued to nag at him to go find him.

He looked to Haruhi. She was sound asleep, and the doctor had told all of them before they left that she would probably remain asleep until that evening. She would never know that he had left for five minutes to track down Honey. She'll be fine he reassured himself; she'll sleep through the whole thing. He quickly left the room, glancing back a Haruhi one more time.

Haruhi began to stir a few moments later. It seemed so quiet in the small room, and as she opened her eyes saw why-she was alone. The last thing she remembered was that the Host Club had been around her, promising that they would always be there for her. That had comforted her more than she had expected.

But now she was alone. They had left her. Just like how her father had left her, and Tamaki. No, her father hadn't left her she remembered, he was dead. The last thing she could remember about Ranka was him grabbing her and blocking her from the flying scraps of metal that were blowing by. But even if he hadn't left on his own will, he was still gone she thought bitterly.

She felt her heart breaking apart, and she curled up on her side and let the tears fall. A part of her mind screamed that she wasn't being rational. She wanted to believe it, but as her sobs echoed in the quiet room, it was hard for her to.

"Mitsikuni," a deep voice spoke up from behind Honey.

The short male turned away from the dessert station on the hospital's cafeteria to face the much taller Mori, "Hi Takashi! I was thinking that we should buy Haruhi a cake as a get well gift. But then I couldn't decide which one she would like the best. And then I was thinking if I should just get one big enough for all of us."

"We should be with Haruhi right now," Mori reminded him, "When the twins get here we can pick one out for supper."

This satisfied the blonde teen, and he quickly climbed onto Mori's shoulders as they set off across the hospital.

"Doctor, glad I could find you."

Haruhi's doctor looked up to find a freshly showered Kyoya in front of him. Seeing the student was wearing a new set of clothes, he nodded in approval, "I'm glad you finally made it home for a little bit Mr. Ootori."

Kyoya shrugged as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "Yes, I did manage to get some rest. That isn't what I wanted to speak to you about though. I was coming so that I could arrange it for any medical issue concerning Miss Fujioka be brought to my attention immediately so that I can make the proper arrangements."

"That is a little unprecedented. Usually a patient is the one who makes any decisions of that nature, or if they are unable to it would be the job of her next of kin."

Kyoya stared at the man with frustration, how many times did they need to keep reminding him that Haruhi had just lost the last of her family? "But close friends can often stand in if no other family is available doctor, and I and the rest of the club members know Haruhi better than anyone else."

The doctor sighed. At least he knew the kid understood medicine better than most his age. "Alright, I'll allow it."

"Excellent," Kyoya smirked as he walked down the hall with the doctor, "Now what is Haruhi's exact condition right now? I want to know all the injuries she sustained and what medications she is on."

"Of course," the doctor nodded. If the questions had come from any other teen but the one in front of him, he would have been amazed that they knew what questions to ask. "Her x-rays are in her room, so if you come with me, I'll be able to show you all of the internal damage. Luckily there wasn't much of it due to her father's sacrifice." The doctor's face was solemn at that. They continued to walk to Haruhi's room in silence. The doctor was about to say something outside the door when a muffled sob escaped the room.

Before Kyoya was fully aware of what he was doing, he entered the room and found Haruhi curled up in a tight ball in a corner of her bed. Tears were falling freely from her eyes and Kyoya wondered if they were from pain or sadness. She seemed oblivious to the fact that anyone had come into the room.

Where the hell were Mori and Honey? Kyoya thought angrily. They were supposed to be watching her right now, and instead the girl had woken up completely alone. That thought caused a spark which illuminated Kyoya's thoughts. She had woken up alone and thought they had abandoned her, just like Tamaki had. His hands turned into fists by his side, and his knuckles were starting to turn white even on his pale skin.

"Miss Fujioka?" The doctor tried to get her attention, but she only curled into a tighter ball when she heard the stranger's voice.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya ventured. Instead of shrinking even more, her body stilled for a moment before once more shaking with her now silent sobs. He walked to her bedside, "Haruhi." She didn't respond to him this time, she only kept her eyes shut as tears streamed though her eye lashes. Kyoya stared at her helplessly for a moment. With her internal injuries, being curled up like this had to hurt her. Ranka's face flashed in his mind and he once more heard the man's last words, "Protect Haruhi." Kyoya sighed; he would protect Haruhi even if it was from herself.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and cupped her small shin in his hand. Tilting her head back he said, "Haruhi, look at me." At this those large dark eyes opened and stared into his own grey ones.

"Kyoya?" she whispered. She didn't seem to believe he was truly there.

"It's me Haruhi. You're not alone," he told her, trying to keep his voice even and calm. "I need you to straighten out, you have internal injuries, and you're current position is probably making them worse."

Once again Haruhi did as she was told. As she stretched herself out, she slid over and made more room for Kyoya on the edge of the bed so he could comfortably sit on it. The older student was relieved that she was capable of listening to common sense. His relief quickly vanished when he noticed the red stain steadily spreading on her white sheets.

"Haruhi, you're bleeding."

She looked down and pulled the sheet aside. Blood soaked the side of her hospital issued night gown. The doctor was rushing forward, already calling out orders into his small radio. Soon more staff came and loaded Haruhi onto a gurney, taking her away. Kyoya was about to follow when the doctor stopped him, "She tore the stitches off on one of her larger cuts. We just have to make sure no other damage was done. Just wait here and we'll have her back to you in no time." Before Kyoya could object the doctor was gone.

For a few moments Kyoya stood next to the empty bed. He was feeling helpless once again, and he hated it. Deciding to make himself useful in some way, he turned his attention to the bed and began to strip it of its bloodied sheets. When two nurses came in with fresh sheets they were surprised to find half of the work done for them. Kyoya stood out of their way as they remade the bed. As they left, Mori and Honey reentered.

"Kyo-chan, when did you get..." before Honey could finish his first question he saw Haruhi's empty bed, "Where's Haru-chan."

Kyoya felt a nerve twitch in his forehead at this. Mori noticed the anger building up in the younger man and placed Honey on the ground where he would able to protect him easier if necessary.

"Where is she?" Kyoya hissed, "She's getting one of her cuts rest itched because she tore it open. Apparently waking up alone after the events a few months ago coupled with her recent loss of Ranka-san was too much for her. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" He had managed to keep his cool until the end. He regretted yelling, but he was too worked up to apologize to Honey, who was starting to tear up. Mori looked at his ward solemnly.

"She was hurt herself because she thought we abandoned her?" Honey sobbed, tears freely falling from his eyes.

Kyoya collapsed onto the bed. "Not purposely. She was so miserable she just curled up and was oblivious to all of her physical pain. The stitches got torn up in the process."

"Poor Haru-chan," Honey wept as he looked up a Mori, "I shouldn't have left Takashi. It's all my fault."

"No, you didn't leave her alone, I did."

"It was an oversight," Kyoya interrupted. He didn't need those two blaming themselves to the point where they did something stupid. "We shouldn't let it happen again though."

They remained silent for some time. Kyoya began to pace the room restlessly until a firm hand fell on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Mori.

"You need to go for a walk."

Kyoya was too tired to argue and found himself wandering the hallways of the hospital, not truly aware of where he was going. He soon found himself in one of the small shops that dotted the hospital. It provided various gifts and cards wishing patients a speedy recovery, as well as items for those who were waiting with the patients such as newspapers and bottled drinks. At the moment he was eyeing a bottle of caffeine pills and debating whether he wanted to invest in them to help him through the almost 48 hours being fueled by only three hours of sleep. He was about to reach for the bottle when he was interrupted by the clerk.

"Are you looking for anything in particular sir?"

"Oh no, just waiting for some news on my friend," he replied sweetly, putting on his host charm.

This caused her to blush some, but she also took it as an invitation to keep speaking with him. "Ah, well I hope your friend pulls through alright. Were you thinking about getting him a card?"

"I'm sure she'll pull through. She's too stubborn to let a few broken stitches slow her down."

"Ahh, so it's a female friend that is keeping you so worried. Well, I know that a lot of gentlemen buy their special girl one of these plush animals," she gestured to a shelf full of stuffed toys that all seemed as ridiculously cheerful as Usa-chan. Kyoya was wandering why this woman was assuming that the girl he was waiting in a hospital for was female. "So why don't I just leave you to browse through them."

He smiled politely, "Thank you, but I'm afraid my friend was never one for plush animals."

"Nonsense," the girl insisted, "Girls love get well gifts like these. You just have to find the right one." She began shuffling through the animals, "Like this one, the two of you have the same eyes." She held up a large stuffed cat. It was thin and black and indeed had narrow icy gray eyes like Kyoya.

He sighed. This woman was not going to let him leave this shop without making him buy something, so he consented and purchased the plush cat with no intentions of actually giving it to Haruhi. He decided to find the nearest toy drive as soon as possible to relieve himself of the thing. As he left the shop he received a test message from Honey, Haruhi was back in the room.

By the time he got back, he found Haruhi trying to calm a hysterical Honey and convince a solemn eyed Mori that her most recent injury wasn't their fault. "It was my own fault; I shouldn't have been curled up like that I was. Besides the doctors already sewed un my new stitches." Upon seeing Kyoya enter, she turned to him for help, "Kyoya, please explain that it was my own fault."

Kyoya stared at her, amazed that she would turn to him for help. "It was not anyone's fault," he found himself saying once again.

"What wasn't anyone's fault?" Karou asked as he and his brother came in.

"I had to get new stitches in my side because I tore my other ones," Haruhi explained. "I don't see why everyone is making such a big deal out of it."

"What?!" the twins exploded and raced to Haruhi's side. "Where Haruhi?" "How did it happen?" "Who did it to you?" Their chorus of questions only stopped when she finally held up her hand.

"As I just got done telling Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, it was my own fault since I curled up on my side and pulled them."

"And as I just said, it was nobody's fault." Kyoya interjected. "Haruhi was overwhelmed by her emotions and just lost her common sense for a moment." At this, everyone but Haruhi looked up at Kyoya. Haruhi avoided his gaze and looked down at her clean white sheets.

"What are you doing back so soon? It's our turn to be with Haruhi," Hikaru spoke up, becoming jealous of the senior's presence.

"Kyo-chan came back when Haruhi needed new stitches," Honey supplied.

"Why didn't we get called in?" the twins asked jealously.

"Actually, I never got called in, since I never left. I was going over Haruhi's record with her doctor when her stitches were pulled."

"What do you mean you were going over my records?" Haruhi asked in the silence that followed.

"I've arranged for any medical decisions that you are unable to make to be passed to me," Kyoya explained. "This way, we will always be kept updated by the doctors."

Haruhi looked around the room. Her eyes were starting to get tired, but she voiced another question which came into her mind. "Why was I placed in a private room? Won't this be more expensive then if I was in a shared room, Kyoya?"

"Don't worry about prices and debts right now Haruhi, something will be arranged once you are well. Besides, the train accident has garnered a good deal of publicity. Because of this, the few survivors are being harassed by reporters and the like. The private room provides you with better security."

Haruhi stared at the bespectacled teen in front of her. He really had thought everything out, as usual.

"No fair," the twins piped up, "we haven't had our turn with Haruhi." They began to wave the other three boys away, "So, bye bye now, we'll see you for supper"

The three consented and left after bidding Haruhi farewell.

Kyoya was about to head back to the office turned waiting room when he found his way blocked by Mori and Honey. He lifted his eyebrow in confusion.

"You should go home and get some rest Kyo-chan."

"I was going to the office we were in earlier. I managed to get some rest there after I left you two, and I was going to do the same now. Traveling home would waste precious minutes of sleep."

The two followed Kyoya the whole way there to grantee he was going to get some more sleep. After leaving him, the two left to gather sweets and find decent take out to serve everyone for dinner.

Back in the room the twins were confronting the patient. "Why would you curl on your side like that Haruhi? That had to really hurt."

Haruhi shrugged. "Like Kyoya said, I was upset and not thinking straight. Ever since I was little I would curl up when I was upset."

"Why were you so upset?" Karou asked "Did Money and Mori do something to upset you?" Hikaru's eyes were already starting to glow with thoughts of vengeance.

"It wasn't their fault. I got myself upset, they weren't even here."

"What?" the two red heads chorused. How could the other two be so careless to leave Haruhi alone? They nodded to each other and made the mental note to confront Honey and Mori about this at a later time. But for now they would not upset Haruhi.

For the next half hour the made light conversation with Haruhi until she finally fell asleep. Then they began to talk about more serious issues. Namely, since when did Haruhi start simply calling the Shadow King "Kyoya"?


	3. Ch 3 Family ?

**AN: I realize that I'm combining the anime and manga a lot more then I intended. Sorry about all the typo's in the last chapter. My computer was having such issues, I was just happy to upload. Well, figured I should finally show Tamaki's grand exit. Hope everyone finds it a suitable enough reason to piss off the rest of the Host Club. I've had some people ask if Tamaki will make an appearance in this. The answer: yes. But a lot of groundwork for revenge has to be laid down before he comes into the scene again, so give it time. Hope you like this new chapter. (Did I mention I don't own Host Club? It would be awesome, but I don't) -SK**

The Death of Haruhi Fujioka Ch. 3 Family (?)

* * *

_The carriage was steadily approaching the convertible. Haruhi knew that she was driving the frightened horses to a reckless speed, but the urgency of the moment caused her not to care. She could see the passengers in the convertible's back seat clearly now, and they saw her as they turned their heads. She pulled alongside the car and shouted for Tamaki to come back to the Host Club. He stood, and for a moment Haruhi thought he was going to grab her hand, but he froze when the Tonerre witch grabbed his arm. That was when Haruhi felt her heart start to break. The pain caused her not to notice the loud crash as the carriage lost control. She only realized that she no longer had control over the horses when she felt herself begin to fly out of the carriage and over the bridge's railing. She made eye contact with Tamaki one last time before she fell below the level of the bridge. She thought that she heard someone yell her name, but she wasn't sure whose voice it was or if it was just her imagination. It felt like she was falling for sometime before she finally crashed into the water._

She awoke with a jerk, wincing as she jostled the side with the new stitches. She looked around the dark room, finally remembering she was in the hospital. The room always looked so large and empty after everyone left, and the room seemed even quieter after having such a boisterous dinner with the Host Club.

"Haruhi?" a voice asked from the darkness. Ah, she remembered, she wasn't alone. Kyoya had decided to stay with her that night, saying he was the most qualified to help her with any medical decisions should an emergency arise.

"It was just a bad dream. Don't worry," she tried to assure him.

"The crash?" he asked sympathetically.

She felt her throat tighten. "No, the bridge." She was surprised that he could make his glasses flash in the minimal light of the dark room. Had the lights been on, she would have seen that Kyoya's hands had gone into tight fists at the memory.

"I understand," he said apologetically.

He was about to settle back into sleep in the plastic chair when she spoke up, "Would you mind sitting next to me?"

He stared at her in amazement. Of all the things he could expect her to say, that was not it.

"I was thinking it would be more comfortable than that chair Kyoya." He smirked; she was practically minded as always. He stood silently and lowered himself next to her. She made room for him and they both leaned back on the headboard.

"Haruhi?"

"Hmm" she responded sleepily.

"You're right, this is more comfortable." In the dim light he could see a small smile appear on her face as she once again fell asleep.

Now alone with his thoughts he thought about the day Tamaki had abandoned them. Kyoya remembered the hope he had when he grabbed Haruhi and told her to go bring back their idiot. That hope had died when he and the others watched in horror as Haruhi flew off the bridge and Tamaki's car just kept going. Any compassion he or the remaining Host Club members may have had for their former king died when that convertible kept driving.

He looked to Haruhi. The affair must have been terrifying for her. This was one of the few times she had even mentioned the bridge incident since it occurred a month ago. One of the few times all the remaining Host Club members had even mentioned Tamaki was when they all voted to ignore his last order and keep the Host Club going just to spite him.

As his eyes shut, he realized how petty that revenge truly was. Then again, it was the only revenge they could get at the moment since the blonde was avoiding all of them. But if he ever came back, Kyoya thought, and then he better be prepared. And slowly, the Shadow King slipped into sleep on a bed for the first time in days.

* * *

Yuzruru Suoh watched the two slumbering teens in front of him. He had entered the hospital room ten minutes ago but still could not bring himself to disrupt the peaceful scene. Kyoya's arm was wrapped around Haruhi's thin shoulders, and the small girl was resting her head against the boy's torso. A month ago he would have loved to see his son in Kyoya's place, but he knew this would probably never happen now.

He sighed; he might as well wake them. The nurse who brought him up here had said they would start allowing Haruhi to have visitors today, but she or her family would have to approve any visitor first. Apparently it was an attempt to keep reporters away from the patient. Luckily, his family name and relation to Haruhi as the superintendant of her school allowed him entrance without the screening process.

Standing next to the bed and coughed politely. When neither teen stirred he attempted it once again with the same result. This time he placed his hand on Kyoya's shoulder and spoke up, "Mr. Ootori."

Kyoya stirred at this, as did Haruhi once she felt the boy's movements. They both seemed surprised to see the older Suoh standing over them, and surprise quickly turned to embarrassment when they realized in what position they had been in. Kyoya quickly stood up and offered his hand to the older man. "Mr. Suoh..." but apparently the boy was uncertain of what to say.

"There is no need for formalities today. I came to bring a get well gift for Miss Fujioka," he said as he presented a large bouquet of bright flowers to Haruhi.

The girl blinked in surprise before giving the man her token rookie smile, "Thank you sir. That is very thoughtful of you."

"Think nothing of it," Yuzuru replied, "I merely thought that their beauty would help you relax and that their colors would bring you cheer. But it seems I'm not the first to bring you a gift," he nodded to the stuffed black cat on one of the empty chairs. Kyoya barely managed to stop a blush appearing in his face. Honey had seen the shopping bag last night, and before he could be stopped he had pulled out the stuffed cat. Kyoya had been forced to explain to Haruhi that he had purchased it as a get well gift, and to his surprise she had smiled and thanked him for the token. She had told him that she liked that she could think of him when she saw it because the shade of the cat's eyes matched his own. After that he was too embarrassed to tell her that he had been entertaining the idea of throwing it out.

Yuzuru placed the flowers on the nearby window sill so that the early morning sunlight illuminated them and made them seem to almost glow. "While I am here, I might as well as discuss some issues concerning funding and the Host Club with you Mr. Ootori. Would you mind stepping into the hall for a moment?" Kyoya looked to Haruhi and she nodded for him to go.

"Of course," he said, not aware that the quick exchange between him and Haruhi had been noticed by the man. Without thinking, he placed the stuffed cat next to Haruhi before saying, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

The girl smiled back at him, "I know."

Yuzuru exchanged farewells and some more well wishes with Haruhi before leading Kyoya out into the hallway. They sat on a bench only a few feet from Haruhi's room, but with the door closed both new she would be unable to hear any of the conversation.

"Have you contacted my son about this?" Yuzruru asked.

Kyoya looked to him shock. "No. I attempted to contact him once, but he seems to still be screening my calls. I didn't bother leaving a voice message."

"I have not been able to contact him in the last month either," the older man admitted. "He was cruel to leave you in such a fashion, and I will not bother to try to bring this to his attention if you don't wish me to."

Kyoya stared at the man. He was slowly gaining more respect for this individual. He had known that Tamaki's father had taken no part in the plot to make him flee to France, but Kyoya was startled that Tamaki wasn't talking to his own father. "That might be best for now. But what is this about a trouble with the Host Club's funds? I thought I had filed all the budgeting papers correctly at the end of the semester."

"It was not the Host's Club's funding I was speaking about, but rather a lack of funding which would affect the Host Club." Kyoya titled his head at this. "You see Mr. Ootori, when I heard of the crash on the news and that Miss Fujioka lost her father in it I began to review her file. As a scholarship student, she is not allowed to hold down a job outside of school so that she has more time to dedicate to her studies. Surely you realize she would not be able to support herself now that her father has passed on?"

Kyoya looked at the tiled floor. How had he not thought of that? He remembered last summer when the Host Club had followed Haruhi to her summer job. They had treated it as a joke, but he had known she was violating the terms of her scholarship. He also realized that there was no way Haruhi could make enough money to support herself, and if she did get a job it would be nearly impossible for her to keep up the grades required to keep the scholarship.

"I tell you this because the rest of your group now looks to you for leadership now. The last thing you need is to lose another member off your Host Club. I have been musing on the problem for some time, and there are very few solutions. The best one would be for a family to take her in as their own, though she would have to stay in the district to attend Ouran. All of you will need to think of something, and the sooner the better."

Kyoya nodded, and without another word, the man stood and left him alone in his thoughts.

He soon returned to the room and found that a nurse had delivered breakfast for Haruhi. The girl merely looked at it, not even bothering to pick up a fork to make the pretense of eating it.

"Not hungry?"

"My father used to say that I would lose my appetite for breakfast when I was upset. I guess he was right."

Kyoya nodded and once again sat next to her on the bed. They stayed like that for another hour, making small conversation until Honey and Mori finally came in.

"Good morning Haru-chan, Kyo-chan!" The short teen greeted them. Neither of the new arrivals commented on Kyoya's new seat as they took their own. "Look Haru-chan, Takashi and I got you get well gifts after we saw how much you like Kyo-chan's." Honey waved around two bright bags.

"You really didn't have to," Haruhi started only to be interrupted by Honey.

"We know, but we wanted to. Can you open them now?"

Haruhi blushed and began to push through the tissue paper in the bags that Honey had just dropped in her lap. The gift from Honey was a bright yellow rabbit, "like Usa-chan," Honey explained. Mori's contained a small stuffed dog along with a book of crossword puzzles. "So you don't get bored," Mori said simply.

Mori picked up the plush toys and placed them out of the way on the window sill. It was then that he noticed the bright bouquet. "Where did these come from?"

Kyoya glanced at him, "Yuzuru Suoh came by earlier to wish Haruhi a quick recovery. He also brought to my attention some funding issues that could cause some trouble for the Host Club. Speaking of which, we should call the twins and tell them to come here soon so that we can have a conference about the issue."

Both the older boys realized that Kyoya was avoiding something, and both quickly deduced it had to do with Haruhi. Honey stepped out and placed the call to the twins. He came back in quickly and told everyone that the two had promised to be there in fifteen minutes.

Sure enough, a quarter of an hour later they could hear the twins approaching, scolding a third person.

"Really, did you have to be causing such a scene?" Karou's voice filtered into the room.

"Seriously Casanova, once the docs told Haruhi she could have visitors we would have called you. How dense could you be?" Hikaru chimed. They entered flanking Kasanoda who apparently had been the victim of their verbal assault since they had found him in the lobby.

"Casanova?" Haruhi asked, obviously confused as to what the gangster was doing there.

"H..Haruhi, I wanted to come and see how you were doing. One of my father's friends has a sister who works at the hospital and mentioned that you were going to be allowed visitors today. And I wanted to give you this." He held out a small green plant. "It'll grow tomatoes," he explained after seeing her blank face.

"Tomatoes?" the twins asked from the background, but no one responded.

"That was very thoughtful of you Casanova," Haruhi smiled, easily slipping into host mode. She found that her sadness diminished some when she allowed herself to use her hosting experience.

"He's not the only one who got you something Haruhi," Hikaru spoke up. Quickly he and his brother leapt forward and presented her with a set of stuffed monkeys, one pink and one blue.

"More stuffed toys?" Haruhi asked as she accepted the animals.

"Now it's a whole set, one from each member of the Host Club." Honey smiled. The other hosts looked at him, when did he come up with that explanation?

"Well Haruhi, why don't we leave you with Kasanoda for a bit so the two of you can catch up. The rest of us have to straighten out the minor budget issue we over looked."

Haruhi nodded, unconsciously tightening her grip on her stuffed cat when Kyoya lifted himself from the edge of the bed. She soon turned to Kasanoda and had the boy discussing his plans for the summer and how he was arranging a kick the can tournament with the rest of his men.

* * *

"So what's this about a budget issue?" Hikaru asked Kyoya once they were assembled in their private waiting room. (Kyoya could only wonder where the poor misplaced doctor had been working from for the past few days.)

"Yeah," Karou slumped onto the couch, "You're usually so good with the paper work and numbers."

Kyoya was ruffled by the fact that the two honestly thought that he could cause an error when it came to arranging their finances. He pushed his glasses up to mask his irritation as he repeated what Yuzuru had told them, even including the fact that Tamaki had even cut off correspondence from his father.

Once he finished he looked to each member, and saw that they were all lost in thought.

"So, he thinks one of us should take her in?" Hikaru finally asked.

"He did not directly say that, but that would be one of the best courses of action."

"Who ever did it would have to probably legally adopt Haruhi," Honey spoke up. "It would keep people from suggesting bad things about her." Mori nodded in agreement to this.

"If we're talking about adoption, shouldn't Haruhi be involved with all this planning?" Karou asked, his concern showing on his face. "I don't want her to get made that we tried to plan her life without her."

"We'll include her," Kyoya assured him. "The two of you will have to chase out Kasanoda, and then we'll be able to have this conversation in private. But first, we need to seriously think whose family amongst our four will take Haruhi in like this?"

"I'm sure we could take her in!" Honey volunteered. "After all, Haru-chan and I get along well and Usa-chan and Chika like her too!"

"I don't know, Mitsukuni, I don't think I could protect the both of you," Mori countered. Honey looked up in confusion.

"That is a good point. We all know Haruhi's fighting skills are non-existent, which would make her future in the Haninozuka or Morinozuka households questionable."

Honey nodded in defeat, knowing that this was a battle that he wasn't going to win.

"So, I guess that leaves only one logical choice," Kyoya said calmly.

"WHAT?!" both Hitatchins yelled. "You think you can just skip over us as candidates just so you can make her a stupid Ootori?"

Kyoya smirked, "Of course not."

"Eh?"

"Do you really think my father would open his home and adopt a commoner like Haruhi? Even if we did take her in, he would just use her like a pawn, and I'm not going to let that happen."

Karou thought this over before finally asking, "So we are the logical choice?"

"It seems so."

The twins were silent for a moment, realizing that if they consented, and Haruhi and their parent's agreed, their lives were bound to change forever.

Karou looked to his brother, "Hikaru?"

The twin looked to his brother, "She already can tell us apart, it would nice to have someone in our family able to always do that." Karou smiled, realizing that any feelings Hikaru had for Haruhi in the past were already turning into the brotherly affection he already showed to Karou.

"Well, now we have to find out what Haruhi thinks of this whole idea." Kyoya began leading the rest back to their friend's room. He shot a warning glance to the twins, "Try not to cause too much damage with Kasanoda. Just rush him out and tell him to come back later."

"We'll try."

* * *

A few minutes later, the two were moping as everyone sorted themselves into the chairs. "He was no fun; he scurried out before even putting up a fight."

"I know," Hikaru agreed. "He could have at least used some of those threats that was using in the lobby this morning."

"Takashi and I can let him know that," Honey offered sweetly, an innocent smile playing on his lips.

"NO!!"

"Let's focus on the business at hand," Kyoya interjected. This caused the four other teens to somber up some as they turned their attention to the girl in the bed that they circled.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

And so the story of Yuzuru's true reason for coming to the hospital came out. And then the other hosts confessed their fear of losing Haruhi to another school. Eventually, the Hitatchins made the suggestion of taking Haruhi in.

The girl looked to all of her friends and she felt tears come into her eyes. "I want to stay at Ouran, but I don't want to be a burden."

"Haruhi," the red heads protested. They gave each other a glance that they both understood as a 'how could she be so dense?'

"Please think about it, Haru-chan." Honey's large eyes looked to her pleadingly.

"All you really can do at the moment is think about it. Those two still have to discuss the idea with their family, so there are no grantees that this plan would even work." The Hitatchins rolled their eyes at Kyoya's words.

They soon changed the topic of conversation. They avoided any of the heavier subjects, instead focusing on plans they had for the rest of the summer, which included taking Haruhi to the beach again. After they all ate lunch-making sure Haruhi actually ate her meal-Karou and Hikaru rushed off to their home.

* * *

When they got home, they found their mother in her studio, working on new designs. They soon saw their unnoticeable father in the corner. Both parents looked up in concern at their two sons. They knew how hard the past two days had been on them. Their boys who had always been alone had finally let someone into their world, only to nearly loose her. Yuzuha remembered the fear that had gripped her heart when she heard of the accident. She feared a loss like that might make her boys recede into their own world again to never come back.

For the first time since the accident she saw something besides sadness burning in their eyes. "Mom? Dad?" they asked her in unison.

When the boys saw they had their parents' attention Karou spoke up, "Remember how we kept telling you that we were going to adopt Haruhi when you met her?"

Both parents nodded their head, remembering one of Ouran's many fairs. The boys had grabbed their friend Haruhi to show her off to them and had insisted that one day they were going to adopt her.

"Well..." Slowly the tale came out on that morning's developments.

"So mom, can we keep her?"

Yuzuha looked into their eyes. There was a pleading hope in them they she never remembered seeing before. She and her husband exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing: how could they turn away the girl who had unknowingly done so much for their boys?

* * *

**Eh, what do you think? Too mushy? This chapter was odd to write because it was so much softer compared to the first two, and I hesitated uploading it for a while because I wasn't sure if I liked it. **

**PS- Renge will be making an appearance soon as well as the ground work for "the plan."**


	4. Ch 4 The Death of Haruhi Fujioka

**AN: Hi! Remember I don't own Ouran. I had a dream I owned the Host Club once, let me tell you it was terrifying. Then I woke up in reality and I no longer owned any Host Club related media at all. Now I miss the chaos....**

TDoHF Ch. 4 The Death of Haruhi Fujioka aka Cosplays, Cross-dressing, and Plots oh my!

* * *

The Hitachiin's arrived at the hospital early that morning, eager to see Haruhi. They had been busy with their parents for the rest of the day after asking if they could take Haruhi in, and had not yet returned to the hospital.

When they entered Haruhi's hospital room they were piqued to see Kyoya and Haruhi sleeping soundly together. They raised their eyebrows in suspicion and began to poke the Shadow King, not fearing the Low Blood Pressure Demon at the moment.

Kyoya opened one eye and leveled a glare at the red headed devils that were pulling him out of his sleep. "So, is this why you always volunteered to stay the night with Haruhi?" Kaoru teased.

"Pervert," Hikaru muttered.

Kyoya closed his eye, "If you are just here to mock, then leave."

"We're not just here for that. We came to talk to Haruhi about yesterday. Our parent's are waiting in the lobby for Haruhi to OK them so they can come up and see her. By the way Shadow King, you might want to do something about all the fan girls who are waiting down there for Haruhi as well."

Kyoya groaned and lifted himself out of the bed gently, trying not to wake Haruhi. His efforts were in vain when her large eyes snapped open. He smirked at her confused expression, "Apparently you have some visitors and I'm supposed to play crowd control."

This didn't seem to clear Haruhi's confusion, so the twins chimed in, "Haruhi, our parents are here to see you, can they come up?" The girl nodded, still not fully awake.

"Well of you go," they said triumphantly to Kyoya, smiling as they waved him away. The bespectacled teen grabbed his bag and headed out the door, intending to change and appear slightly presentable before the Host Club clients hoping to see Haruhi.

By the time the older two Hitachiin's made it to the room, Haruhi was fully awake. She was surprised to see Kaoru and Hikaru's parents until she remembered the conversation from yesterday and the twin's offer adoption. She blushed at the memory.

"Haruhi!" Yuzuha greeted warmly. She placed down a large bouquet of bright pink flowers on the window sill besides the rest of the get well tokens before sinking down in a chair next to the bed. "How have you been?" the woman asked kindly.

"I've been getting by," the girl answered humbly.

"She's just being modest," Kaoru spoke up.

"Yeah," Hikaru finished, "The first day she looked like crap."

"Boys," Yuzuha warned. The two smiled sheepishly. "Perhaps the two of you should take a walk while your father and I speak with Haruhi."

"But..." they stammered in unison.

"Relax boys, it's not like we're going to drop her out a window; your mother and I will just be speaking with her." Haruhi stared in surprise at the Hitachiin patriarch. For him that was an unusually long speech.

Hikaru was opening his mouth to protest when he was cut off by his brother, "Alright. We'll be back soon Haruhi!" He began to drag his more stubborn to the door. He was wondering if he and his brother really were identical, since at the moment he seemed to way twice as much as himself. Finally Hikaru relented and followed Kaoru to the door.

Once they were gone Haruhi looked to the two adults. She was uncertain of what to say to them. She was too embarrassed to bring up the topic of yesterday's conversation.

"Haruhi," Yuzuha spoke up, finally breaking the minutes of silence. The girl looked into the older woman's eyes. "I know we could never replace your parents, we would never try to do something like that. But I understand that you came to Ouran with a certain goal. If you would let us, we could help you accomplish that."

Haruhi looked at the pair. She hadn't expected them to be so open about everything. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She looked away from the caring eyes. "I really couldn't," she whispered to the floor. "I don't want to accept an offer I could never pay back."

"Have you seen what you've done for our sons? If it weren't for you, they would probably still see life divided into two worlds-ours and theirs. You liberated them from that. It's something we never thought would happen. But you did it without ever realizing it. Our family will always be in debt to you for that. Would you really deny us this opportunity to thank you?"

* * *

In the clean white hall, Kaoru and Hikaru sat silently, not taking notice of those passing by. They only finally took notice of reality when a dark haired figure sat next to them, pushing up his glasses.

"If you weren't going to stay in the room, I could have used your assistance down in the lobby," Kyoya said smoothly.

"Sorry we were too busy thinking." Kyoya raised his eyebrow, intrigued.

"Well you see, we were thinking. If Haruhi accepts our offer, she will become a Hitachiin. Do you suppose that the paper work could make it appear as though Haruhi Fujioka never left?"

Kyoya was trying to follow the conversation, which was a challenge when the twins continued to alternate every sentence. His confusion must have been evident, for they continued.

"You know, in case someone was to try and find her after being away for a long time. Do you suppose that we could make it look like she never made it out of the hospital?"

It suddenly clicked in Kyoya's mind just what the two were asking. He leaned back, deep in thought. "I suppose the paperwork could be filed in such a way that should someone ever return and search from Haruhi, the trail could very well run cold here. Should she agree to you parent's proposition, it would be a very ambitious plan indeed."

"Boys," Yuzuha called to her sons and Kyoya. Their three heads shot up quickly. She couldn't help but let a small smile pull at her lips. All three got up and followed her back to the room. As they entered she said with a sweet smile, "May I be the first to introduce you to Haruhi Hitachiin."

Kaoru and Hikaru's eyes widened at the introduction. "Really?" they asked, thinking it almost too good to be true. Their friend smiled at them from her bed and nodded. "HARUHI!" Without hesitation they both threw themselves at the girl, embracing her in a tight hug. She shouted in shock, just as Kyoya shouted out something about stitches.

"I really do think that 'the Hitachiin triplets' really have a better zing to it than 'the Hitachiin Twins.'" One of the red heads exclaimed, though no one could tell which one said it from the pile of teenagers.

"Boys, I think Haruhi still needs to breathe." The red heads pulled away from the girl reluctantly.

"We'll be back later," Yuzuha continued, "We have to handle some paper work it appears." The four teens nodded, all at a lost for what today.

Once the older Hitachiins were gone, the twins turned to Haruhi, a devilish grin on each of their faces.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Well, Haruhi," they said at the same time, "Now that you've agreed to be a Hitachiin, we can make Haruhi Fujioka vanish once you get out of the hospital. It will be like you never made it out."

Seeing Haruhi's confusion, Kyoya volunteered an explanation, "They mean to say that we could manipulate the paperwork to make it appear to certain idiots who might come looking for you from a distant country, like oh say France, that you died."

Understanding flashed in Haruhi's eyes. She hesitated though, could she do something that cruel to Tamaki? She thought of all the times he had tried to help her at the Host Club. Sure he screwed up most of the time, but his heart had always been in the right place. Then she saw him standing in that car, Tonerre loosely holding his arm. She saw him remain perfectly still as she flew off the edge of the bridge. She looked into the three sets of eyes waiting for her response.

"So you think the lack of evidence will be enough to convince him?"

Kyoya's glasses flashed dangerously. "Possibly not, but we can always generate more plans. If he ever comes back, we'll be prepared."

The twins bared their teeth, "Does this mean you'll support the plan?" Haruhi merely nodded in confirmation. "Oh Haruhi!" They yelled excitedly, once again throwing their arms around her in a tight hug, "You really are a mischievous type! Its official, you've been promoted from toy to sister!"

"Haru-chan is your sister? So she's staying at Ouran?" A sweet voice asked. They turned to see that Mori and Honey had arrived, bringing with them bags of take-out for lunch. When everyone nodded Honey jumped onto Haruhi's bed and gave the girl a quick hug, "Haru-chan, I'm so happy."

Haruhi smiled. Soon the take-out was distributed amongst all of them and the five were eating and conversing merrily. The twins sat possessively on either side of her, forcing Kyoya to abandon his usual seat for one of the plastic chairs.

Into the early afternoon Kassanoda once again stopped by to check on Haruhi. Kyoya had excused himself to make some phone calls, and Honey and Mori had left to attend one of their karate classes. The twins had agreed to give the two privacy only after they let the gangster know that Haruhi was becoming their sister and nearly paralyzing him with fear from their glares.

Once they were gone, Haruhi turned to Kassanoda, eyes wide. "Kassanoda, we're friends right?"

The man nodded not sure where that question could go.

"Then would you mind doing me a favor?" He nodded once again. "Would you mind helping me out of this bed?"

He stared at her in shock, that was all she was going to ask him?

"I know the others wouldn't let me stand up, but the doctors said I was recovering alright and that I can move around the room if I want."

With a smile, her friend leaned over and helped her stand.

* * *

Kyoya hung up his phone and found himself drifting through the halls of the hospital lost in thought. He didn't pay mind to his surroundings until a figure stepped directly in front of him. He found himself looking eye to eye with no one other than his father, Yoshio Ootori.

"Father." He said calmly, wandering what his father was doing here. Relations had improved drastically between the two of them since the fair, Yoshio finally realizing his third son's potential. He now stood back and let his son basically act as he wanted to, no longer criticizing or reminding him of his place. Kyoya had not questioned his suddenly widened horizons, fearful that one wrong move could bring an end to this new peace.

"Kyoya," Yoshio responded calmly to his son, his voice never losing its cold and calculating tone. "I've been wishing to speak to you but have been unable to since you still have not returned home. I find it rather peculiar that I must come all the way to the hospital to have a conversation with my son in person."

"I can see where some would find that peculiar Father. I have been staying here to help my friend with this difficult moment in her life."

"Yes, the young Miss Fujioka. Although I have heard a rumor that she will soon be adopted, so would it be better if I say Miss Hitachiin?"

Kyoya wasn't really all that surprised that his father had already learned of Haruhi's status change. Although he highly doubted his father came only to discuss the rumor.

"Why have you been spending so much time here Kyoya?"

"As I said before, it is to help Haruhi, especially with medical decisions."

"I could understand that for the first night or so, but I have been told that your friend has stabilized since then. As for the transition, if I heard correctly none of your other friends have stayed here since the crash without going home, not even her soon to be brothers. So, why have you?"

Kyoya froze and looked at his father with widened eyes. His shock was gone in a moment however. "I believe I have already explained myself."

"Then explain this for me son, what is this girl to you?" Kyoya stared at his father, unable to answer. He feared that any answer he gave could be used by the older Ootori against Haruhi.

"Understand this Kyoya, whatever is between the two of you I will not interfere with it. I intend to see you home soon." With that Yoshio turned and walked away from his son. Kyoya watched his father leave; too numb to fully understand what had just happened.

* * *

"So, have you gotten your kick the can tournament started yet?" Haruhi asked as she gingerly paced back and forth.

"We start this weekend, the guys are..." Before Kassanoda could say anything more they were interrupted by a nurse clearing her throat as she entered.

"Excuse me, but I'm here to see Mr. Fujioka..." The woman started before staring at the very feminine figure in front of her. "Haruhi?"

"Renge?"

The two girls stared at each other, each at a loss for words. Kassanoda remained very still, believing the information he had learned from nature documentaries about staying still was the best way to survive should a huge fight break out.

"You're a nurse?" Haruhi finally asked to break the silence.

"Of course not silly. I'm just dressing as one to come see you. This was originally one of my cosplays for that shojo... Oh never mind that right now. You're a girl?"

"Well yeah."

"Oh." Haruhi could see Renge working out the whole situation in her mind, thinking over all the events of the past year. Slowly the girls eyes cleared, any mysteries that had formed around Haruhi finally solving themselves. Suddenly a glow came into Renge's eyes, causing Haruhi to take a nervous step back. She knew that look too well; the French girl was going into imagination overdrive and creating a story no doubt balancing romance and tragedy while making use of some stereotypical situation. Many would not find such a thing threatening, but those many people had never met Renge.

"Oh how romantic!" the French girl cried. Haruhi felt her stomach clench in fear of what wild story she had cooked up. If she didn't know any better she would even guess that she saw a drop of sweat fall from Kassanoda's forehead.

"It's rather sweet now that I can fully understand everything. You obviously ran into financial trouble when you ran up a debt with the Host Club, no doubt through destroying some irreplaceable piece of art. You disguised yourself as a boy to earn credit within the club faster to nullify your debt. But as you did so you wormed your way into each hosts heart without realizing it. Of course they did the same to you, causing endless drama and situations both angsty and humorous." At rounding out her theory Renge turned her large doe eyes on Haruhi. "Am I right?"

Haruhi's shoulders slumped foreword. Of course the onetime Renge manages to concoct a wild story that did apply to real life was the one time she didn't need it to happen. "Something like that."

"That is true, but we need a better spin on it for the Host Club customers if you want to remain in the club," Kyoya's silky voice spoke up from the door way. He entered the room calmly, followed by Haruhi's new brothers.

"Haruhi, you shouldn't be up and about so soon, you might hurt your stitches again." They said as they began to herd the girl back to her bed. "What were you thinking letting her walk around like that Casanova?" She rolled her eyes but let them lead her back to the white bed. At least she had been given a few minutes to walk around.

As they did this, Kyoya turned his attention to Renge. "I'm glad you could come on such short notice. As the Host Club manager, I thought you would be interested in this turn of events for the Host Club. We were also hoping that you would be able to help us put a more interesting spin on our previous concealment of Haruhi's sex."

"We were?" three voices asked simultaneously.

"Of course," the spectacled teen answered, giving his customary plotting smile. Haruhi merely rolled her eyes in response.

"What would you need me to do?" Renge asked, all too please at the idea of assisting Kyoya.

"We need you to create a story about why Haruhi hid her true sex to the world while she was at Ouran. It needs to stick with her 'natural' style and leave the clients feeling sympathetic and even more endeared."

"Why does anyone even have to know that Haruhi's a girl?" Hikaru asked, his arm casually wrapped around Haruhi's shoulders. "Can't we just stick with the story that she is just a really pretty guy?"

"Sorry we're late, kendo ran a bit long," Honey chimed from Mori's shoulders. Both froze upon entering and seeing Renge in the room. "Renge-chan, how nice of you to visit Haruhi! I'm sure he appreciates it! I didn't know you were a nurse here."

"It's alright, she figured it out." Kassanoda spoke up, happy to finally have something to add to the conversation.

"Will someone answer my damn question?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Haruhi answered, "People are going to hear about your parents adopting me. Your mom likes to dress me up as much as you two, so I doubt she'll lie on the paperwork and say I'm a boy. Besides, that's kinda illegal. People are going to find out after that."

"And if we want Haruhi Fujioka's disappearing act to work, it would be better for you two to suddenly get a sister then a brother who just happens to have Haruhi's first name," Kyoya added. Turning back to Renge he continued, "On that note, if this story didn't reach France, it would be a good thing. Also, if it happened to cast an unflattering light on a certain false prince, that would be good as well." '

"I'll see what I can do. So the Hitachiin family is adopting Haruhi? You know this opens up more possible acts right?" Upon seeing numerous blank stares she continued, "Well, we can still have the 'brotherly love' act, but the 'rookie' will be harder to pull off now. Haruhi could still dress as a boy I suppose, but now we'll have to make it seem like she is doing it to please the other girls. We could make it conspiratorial, make it seem she is undercover and the girls are helping keep her secret. The 'public-secret' act! It's perfect!"

"Its mind boggling how quickly she can come up with these things," Haruhi mused. The twins and Honey nodded in agreement. Mori and Kyoya seemed unphased.

"So this means you'll help us?"

Renge nodded eagerly and fell into a chair in the corner. She whipped out a notebook from the folds in her nurses costume and was soon scrawling notes.

"While we are on the topic, I expect everyone to keep up the good work, since everyone will have extra clients now. Also, keep your eyes open for anyone who might make a good addition to our team."

"Kassanoda," Mori said solemnly. The gangster jumped when he heard his name and looked up at Mori worriedly.

"Excellent idea!" Renge squealed, "A tough trying to embrace his softer side and become a full-fledged gentleman. It's so precious!"

"Ummm..."

"Of course it is all up to you. But, things might run more smoothly if you were to agree, since it would create a new option for all of the clients. Also, it might avoid any nasty rumors start to circulate about what might have been between you and Haruhi..."Kyoya let the statement dangle.

The twins seized the opportunity, "Yeah, we couldn't let anyone thing something bad about Haruhi. Especially after that display a few months ago."

Kassanoda found that he had backed himself into the wall. He knew he wasn't able to stand up to the Host Club threats, his experience with them when he discovered Haruhi's secret had proved that.

"You don't have to force him if he doesn't want to do it," Haruhi argued for him. She looked into Kassanoda's eyes, "It would be fun to have you in the club though. We would get to see each other more often." Kassanoda sighed, sometimes that girl was more persuasive then any of the other Hosts threats.

"Well, I suppose I can do it."

"Congratulations, starting today you are a host. I'm sure Renge will help you learn the ropes before school starts. She is our lady manager after all." Renge nodded excitedly at Kyoya's words.

"Well, if we're in the plotting mood, maybe we should discuss our plans for getting back at..." Kaoru suggested, not saying the name that had become taboo around them.

"Well, if everyone else is on board," Kyoya looked around and saw everyone nodding, even Renge. "Then let us prepare...."

------

End of chapter 4

Haruhi-I just noticed this writer isn't really using Honey and Mori all that much...

Hikaru/Kaoru-Yeah, what's up with that?

Kyoya-Well, the anime ended at the end of the school year, so it would make sense for those to graduate and move on.

Honey-Shhh Kyo-chan. If the manga can keep us around for no reason, then this fanfiction author should have no qualms.

Mori and Honey pointedly glare....

Scara K.- Ok, I promise, you guys will start showing up more.

Hikaru/Kaoru- Pushover.

**As always thanks for reading, and remember reviews are appreciated. I'll try to get at least one more chapter out before the summer, but be warned after that they may slow down for a bit. Once August/September roles around things will pick up again. -SK**


	5. Ch 5 Life Moves On

TDoHF **Wow, a chapter mostly following Haruhi, that feels kinda new. **

**There was a review that mentioned that they had been anticipating Haruhi's actual death. I thought about it, but couldn't do it. Revenge will be much sweeter if she is alive, trust me. That will come soon hopefully. Surprisingly, no one commented on Kassanoda filling the vacancy in the Host Club. I guess that means people are cool with it. Now, onto chap 5!**

TDoHF chapter 5 Life Moves On

Haruhi woke early, falling back into her habit of summers past now that she was off all but her minor medication. She remained still, not wanting to wake Kyoya, who had once again spent the night. He had finally gone home for dinner with his family after a day full of plotting, but he had still returned later that night to keep her company. Kaoru and Hikaru had argued that since they were now Haruhi's brothers they should get to stay. Somehow Kyoya had gotten them to go home by commenting that Haruhi would have nothing to wear when she was released. She shuddered when she wondered what the twins would dress her up in on her first day of being a Hitachiin.

As if on cue the two red heads came in, each carrying a paper bag. Upon seeing Kyoya's arm wrapped around her they raised their eyebrows in unison. "You know Haruhi, you really shouldn't let him touch you like that," Kaoru stated, barely keeping the edge out of his voice. "Yeah," Hikaru added, "Especially when you're sleeping. Who knows what pervy things he might try to pull."

"I grantee you I plan nothing of the sort," Kyoya answered smoothly. Haruhi nearly jumped. How long had the rich bastard been awake? Kyoya lifted himself from the bed coolly. He looked at the matching death glare each Hitachiin male sent his way. "You know, maybe you could have to occasional side act of the 'over protective brothers.' You would be able to pull it off."

"Who said this is an act?!" They fumed.

The older teen smirked. "I never said it would have to be. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things that must be attended to. Oh, and Haruhi, remember the doctors will be in to give you a final check this morning. If the clear you, you will be set to leave. If I'm not around, the staff knows to escort you through the back doors past any straggling reporters." He drifted out; carrying a bag Haruhi knew contained a change of clothing.

"Thank you Kyoya, for everything," she shot the rookie smile with this. She still had not discovered just how addicting that smile was to see. None of the remaining hosts were desperate to let her know either.

Once Kyoya left the twins turned to Haruhi. "What's going on between you two?"

"Eh?" The two sighed. Haruhi wasn't that good of a liar; she just really was that dense.

"When did you start on this first name kick?" Hikaru asked.

"I dunno. I guess it slipped out when they had me on all those meds and I just never went back to using senpai. I'll start using it again if it really bothers you that much."

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance and a shrug. If there was nothing between Haruhi and Kyoya there was no reason for them to fret. "Don't worry about it."

"Good morning!" Honey skipped in, carrying a box of fresh pastries. "Takashi and I got a special breakfast for Haru-chan's last day in the hospital!"

"We won't know that for sure until the doctor gives me a finally check Honey-senpai." Mori smiled at Haruhi's disclaimer and ruffled her hair. The hosts were certain that they could get their hostess released today with the promise that she wouldn't do anything too strenuous.

Soon after the five had broken into the box of pastries the doctor arrived, forcing the others to leave the room. After finally getting the males to clear out the female doctor turned to the embarrassed girl on the bed. "Quite a circle you got there. They all your family?"

"The red heads are my brothers now. As for Honey and Mori, I guess they are just very close friends, like cousins or something."

"Well," the doctor mused as she looked over Haruhi's charts, "I feel sorry for the first guy who breaks your heart. With people like that around, he might have better luck fleeing the country."

"You have no idea."

* * *

Kyoya entered Haruhi's hospital room in the late morning and found only Honey and Mori sitting patiently on the bed.

"Kyo-chan!" Honey greeted him cheerily, "You made it in time!"

"In time for what?"

"Haruhi Hitachiin's grand debut," chorused Kaoru and Hikaru as the skipped out from the bathroom.

"We were just putting on the finishing touches of make-up," Kaoru explained, his expression turning into a slight smirk, "Its probably not such a good thing when you can do your sister's make-up better than she can."

"It's not my fault," Haruhi spoke up for the bathroom, "I never had much use for it before. It seemed like a waste of time." The handle to the bathroom door began to turn, only to stop once she was chided by her new brothers that she had to wait for a proper introduction.

"Now, we are proud to introduce Haruhi Hitachiin!" They threw open the door with flourish. Haruhi stepped out, rolling her eyes. Kyoya couldn't help but smile at the twin's antics. It was nothing new seeing Haruhi in a dress, or with those hair extensions, after all she had donned them many times for Host Club events. Regardless of this though, Honey still provided the correct "oos" and "ahhs" while Mori nodded calmly.

"We wanted to make sure she looked presentable when we got home. Our family is going to have a small get together so everyone can meet Haruhi. We even broke into our new collection for this," Hikaru explained proudly.

Once the last of the release forms were signed, the group made their way to the staff entrance in the back of the hospital. Only twice did Mori have to block Haruhi from view while Kyoya misdirected a wayward reporter. In only a matter of minutes, all six teenagers were loaded into a limo that was pulling away from the hospital.

The rest of that afternoon was a lighthearted affair. After dropping off the rest of their friends, Kaoru and Hikaru brought Haruhi to the Hitachiin house and proceeded to introduce them to the rest of their family. Though some of the older relatives seemed more than just a little cold to the idea of receiving a commoner into their family, many were won over by the girl's charms. She was soon a favorite of a majority when the twins showed of her ability to win every round of "Which One's Hikaru?"

Nightfall hadn't been able to come soon enough for Haruhi. Though she had enjoyed meeting her adopted relatives, she had discovered through the course of the party that she was still tiring fairly easy. Luckily the party attendants had left before supper was served. But even after that Hikaru and Kaoru had insisted on showing her as much of the house as they could. They had ended their tour by showing Haruhi that her room was right down the hall from their own.

"Don't you guys have anything smaller?" she asked, staring around the large room, "I really don't need that much space to just sleep."

"What are you talking about Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"This room is one of the smallest bedrooms in the house. We figured you wouldn't want anything too big," Kaoru explained.

Haruhi sighed. They really had thought it through, hadn't they?

"Don't worry about us ever being too far away though. We're trying to find a contractor to build a secret passage way between our rooms." The two gave her a thumbs up and identical smile at this. Haruhi sighed. She was too tired to decide if the two were joking or were being perfectly serious. It sometimes frightened how there was such a thin line between the two options when it came to the red heads standing before her.

She thanked the twins and bid them a good night. Quickly understanding, the two begrudgingly left her side for the first time since they had arrived at the house. She began to sort through the paper bag that she had brought from the hospital. All the plants found a new home on the windowsill, and the stuffed animals found themselves at the foot of her bed. Though she wasn't one for stuffed toys, the fact that these had been given to her by her true friends had caused her to put them in what she thought was a place of honor.

Once she was done unpacking the paper bag she once again examined her room. It was formally decorated, like every other room that she had seen in the house. It reminded her of the room that Kaoru and Hikaru had said was theirs. Inquisitively, she pulled open one of the drawers of the dresser and found it already had some clothes in it. A quick check of the closet had come up with the same results. Apparently Hikaru and Kaoru were not about to let their new sister walk around in any more baggy sweaters and hospital scrubs.

She quickly donned the first pairs of pajamas she could find and slipped into bed. Before lying down, she retrieved the stuffed cat from the end of the bed and laid it down next to her. It had become a habit of hers to hold onto it whenever she had taken naps in the hospital and Kyoya wasn't around. It had made her feel at ease, as though he were sitting beside her again. She fell asleep before she could take notice of the treacherous storm clouds that rolled across the sky.

* * *

A few hours later Kaoru rolled over in his sleep when the first crash of thunder voiced itself. He whispered aloud the first word that formed in his mind in its half conscious state, "Thunder."

"Yeah," Hikaru mused beside him, not bothering to open his eyes as he snuggled deeper into the mattress.

Two seconds later the two shot up and stared at each other aghast. "HARUHI!" Without another room they burst out of the room, Kaoru carrying a quilt from the bed and Hikaru grabbing his oversized headphones. The barreled down the hallway, not even noticing the two maids they nearly knocked over in the process. They ran into Haruhi's room and found the girl curled up on the floor next to her bed, a blanket wrapped around her small frame.

A second roll of thunder caused her to jump. Needing no further invitation they seated themselves on either side of her, Kaoru wrapping the blanket around all three of them while Hikaru put the headphones over her ears. She looked up at them and nodded her thanks before another peal of the thunder scared her back into her small ball.

"It's alright Haruhi," Kaoru said calmly, not sure if the girl could hear him over his brother's headphones and her terror.

"Yeah, we're here now," Hikaru told her.

They wrapped their arms around her and continued to sooth her until she finally stopped shaking.

The storm passed within the hour, but by then the three tired teens had fallen asleep as they were on the floor. The next morning Yuzuha and her husband stood in the doorway and smiled at the sight of all three of them sound asleep. Kyoya had mentioned Haruhi's fears of lightning to them before she had moved in; Yuzuha had nearly checked on Haruhi last night when the storm broke, only to be told by two startled maids that her sons had been out of their usually deep sleep and running to comfort their friend only seconds after the first thunder clap.

That morning she and her husband had come n to check on the three to find them curled up on the floor, sound asleep. Hikaru and Kaoru flanked Haruhi, their arms protectively wrapped around her. And Haruhi was between them, a small smile on her sleeping face with her arms wrapped around a stuffed cat. Suddenly a flash illuminated the scene and Yuzuha stared at her husband.

"I couldn't help it," he grinned, holding up the camera.

"I don't blame you," she returned the grin, "But I do expect to see that photo once you print it."

"I'll make you your own copy even." After a few more moments of silence, he spoke up once more, "She really got to them. I can't think of anyone else they would forsake the comfort of their own bed for just because of a thunderstorm. Especially if they were abandoning that comfort for a floor."

"It's cause she broke into their world, isn't it?"

"Yes. Suoh may have gotten them to interact with their peers, but it had still been an us and them world. Then she came along and broke into their world without a warning. Their rules were that they would always and unconditionally cared for all those in their world, as it had only ever been them. Now those rules apply to her as well."

Yuzuha smiled, "And now she drags them into her world without realizing it. Of course, now that they care about her, it will be easier for them to care for others."

The two adults slipped away, not wanting the teens to wake under their observation. Each was wrapped in their own thoughts about the girl asleep on the floor and how she had inadvertently saved their sons from themselves.

* * *

The next few days were solemn ones. The hosts (including Kassanoda and Renge) had helped Haruhi clean out her former apartment. Of course tears were involved, but so was laughter whenever the others banded together to make Haruhi smile. Some things, like the worn sofa and table, were disposed of or sold. More personal items like photographs and Haruhi's clothing and books were relocated to her new room at the Hitachiin house.

Most importantly, Kotoko's shrine was moved to Haruhi's new room. Kyoya had helped her with the quiet task of setting up the new shrine in a corner she had purposely set aside. Though the others had wanted to assist Honey had pointed out that Kyoya had the most experience, having assisted Fuyumi with their own mother's shrine numerous times. With that reasoning, they had given the two an hour alone to arrange the shrine. By the end of the week, a picture of Ranka jovially smiling and posing for the camera and a small portion of his ashes were placed alongside those of his wife.

The funeral had short and as small as possible. Besides Haruhi and the four other Hitachiins, Ranka's friends and co-workers (terms that were fairly synonymous for Ranka) had come along with Kyoya, Honey, and Mori. The three other hosts had been accompanied by some of their family, each wanting to pay respects to the man who had fathered the girl who had come to mean so much to their sons. Kyoya originally had thought that he and Fuyumi were going to be the only Ootoris at the funeral until his father arrived shortly after them. Needless to say, the young man had kept an eye on his father throughout the whole proceedings, especially when he spoke his condolences to Haruhi.

Once the funeral was over, all five Hitachiins went away for a stay at a beach home in Fiji for a week, wanting to give Haruhi the chance to distance herself from all her troubles.

When they returned the summer passed in a whirlwind of activities. It was not uncommon to see the three Hitachiins, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori sightseeing, studying, going to festivals, or just relaxing at each other's homes for the rest of the summer. Occasionally Renge or Kassanoda would come along. Once, all of them had joined in Kassanoda's kick the can tournament. Throughout this time Kassanoda had kept up his occasional Host Club training.

As summer wore on, Renge's created story about Haruhi became retold by Ouran High School students time and again. She never hesitated to tell the tale whenever she had the chance, "Oooo," she would squeal in excitement in each telling, "Isn't it just fantastic, all that Haruhi went through? When she had accidently broken that vase of the Host Club's she disguised herself as a boy to use her natural charm and sweetness to nullify the debt that terrible Tamaki had forced her to pay back. It seems rather cruel of him, as he practically backed the poor thing into it with all of his rash advances. Then when the debt was paid off she didn't want to disappoint all of her clients and decided to keep masquerading as a boy if it meant their happiness. It was so sweet!" This story got many of the Host Club's clients, especially Haruhi's, to swoon and squeal. Many planned to continue to see Haruhi again in the upcoming year if she chose to don her male disguise for them.

As the days of summer passed, Haruhi's wounds healed, the spark gradually returned to her eyes, and her laughter once again began to flow regularly. The new group of eight teens became closer than ever as this time moved on, with Renge and Kassanoda becoming more a part of the group of original Hosts.

In the last weeks of the summer the group decided to go to the beach as their last great adventure of the summer. While a majority had wanted to go somewhere tropical, Haruhi pointed out that there was nothing wrong with a more local beach. Nekozawa offered his family's beach house to them once again, and the eight agreed to join him for a few days at his large beach home.

The first evening at the estate found Nekozawa and Haruhi alone on one of the many balconies overlooking the beach and sea. It came as little surprise that the dark arts practicing student hadn't been surprised by the public revelation of Haruhi's gender. If anything, Haruhi had always assumed he knew and just remained silent about it.

"Have you been in touch with Tamaki at all this summer?" Nekozawa asked conversationally, realizing he had made a dire mistake when he saw Haruhi's body stiffen.

"No," she answered darkly, her eyes on the distant horizon. "He hasn't tried to contact us, and we are reciprocating his actions."

"He was less then chivalrous, leaving like he did," Nekozawa agreed. Suddenly he pulled out Belzeneff, "If you ever decide to take revenge and need a curse or two, the Black Magic Club will supply whatever you need free of charge."

Haruhi smiled suddenly. "I don't think we will need any curses, but we do have a plan that you might be interested in..."

By the end of the relaxing vacation (that had no thunderstorms or thugs to interrupt it) Kyoya's plan had the full help of Nekozawa and his Black Magic Club. As they left the beach house at the end of their stay, Haruhi questioned Kyoya about the smug grin on his face.

"Isn't obvious, Haruhi? Our plan was good before, but now it will be even better. After all, that idiot was always petrified by black magic."

**Yeah, those adoption papers got cleared fast. Let's just say its cause the Hitachiin's are part of those "rich bastards" that can get annoying forms filed away pretty quickly. I think I had a lot going on in this chapter. I was going to make the funeral longer, but I decided not to be too depressing and make it the kick off for the summer montage. As always reviews thoughts and comments are appreciated.**

**Your loyal writer**

**-SK**


	6. Ch 6 A Whole New World

**AN Yo, I don't own Ouran. Now on to the story**

**Ch. 6 A Whole new World**

Haruhi shifted in the bulky yellow dress. How anyone expected her to last an entire day in the thing was beyond her. She much preferred the simpler (and more comfortable) suit that both of her "brothers" were wearing.

She had said that she would have no problem wearing the suit on the first day of school, as there were no rules at Ouran actually dictating which uniform each sex had to wear, but all the hosts had shot down her idea. For people to accept that she was a girl, she had to dress as one for the first day of classes, and for many days after.

"I don't see what you are so upset about," Kyoya had told her the day before classes, "You will still get to wear the suit after school at the host club on days when we aren't using a theme or testing the 'over protective brothers' act."

Haruhi had ended up agreeing with him, and that was how she found herself in Ouran High School's girl's uniform and being given the final touches of makeup by Hikaru.

"You know, I think you guys taught me enough this summer that I can do my own makeup now." She muttered as Hikaru finished.

He gave her a sideways look and quirked his eyebrow. "What, and have you mess it up and looking average on your first day?"

"I would not mess it up," Haruhi replied in her usual deadpan.

"Maybe we'll let you practice tomorrow, and we'll just work damage control," Kaoru offered.

Before Haruhi could answer a flash temporarily blinded her and the two redheads. When their vision cleared they saw Yuzuha standing there with a camera, smiling. "I needed to get one of your first day of school together!"

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes at their mother's antics. Upon seeing the time, Kaoru began dragging the other two to the door, "Come on, we need to go now if we want to get there at the same time as the others."

All too soon they were pulling up in front of the prestigious school. Haruhi had suggested taking the train, but the twins had turned her down claiming they needed to make a good impression on the first day.

As soon as they were out of the car Hikaru and Kaoru flanked Haruhi and leaned on the shorter girl's shoulders as their made their way to the main school building. Haruhi was aware many eyes watching as they walked, but she did her best to ignore them as she continued to walk.

"Really," a cool voice said from behind her, "You think people would try to be a little less obvious when they make their observations," Kyoya mused, fixing his glasses which suddenly flared.

Haruhi jumped at his voice. When had that bastard shown up? She turned her head and found that Mori was following as well, with Honey upon his shoulders. "Some people are just so rude, huh Takashi?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Huh," Mori agreed. Though Haruhi tried to pay the other students no heed, she did notice that many were no longer blatantly staring at her. Before she could fully thank the three, a high pitched squeal filled the court yard.

"HARUHI! You look so cute!" Haruhi looked forward and found herself smothered by one of Renge's vice like hugs. Haruhi was relieved when a bell rang, causing Renge to release her as they all departed to their respective classes.

Once she was seated between the two redheads ("As though we would let you sit anywhere else"-Hikaru) a girl in the row ahead turned and faced Haruhi. "Is it true?" The girl asked eyes wide, "You faked being a boy so you could pay off an impossible debt and if you revealed yourself Tamaki Suoh would double it?"

"Eh?"

"Is that what he was doing Haruhi?" asked Kaoru wickedly.

"You should have let us know. We would have been more than willing to teach the cretin a lesson," Hikaru threatened coolly. Haruhi noticed that more than a few girls and even a couple of guys were watching the trio with interest.

"I don't think I ever saw any evidence to believe that Tamaki directly threatened her. After all, she had stayed in the Host Club because she didn't want to let her clients down. But just in case, we should protect Haruhi from that fraud and not gossip too much, you never know who might deliver news like this to him," Renge said smoothly. She sat next to the girl who had first asked the question to Haruhi, and had the smug smile of triumph upon her face.

Suddenly the room was nodding, the female population because they were now endeared to Haruhi for apparently keeping up her masquerade for them and the male population because they didn't like the idea of a guy like Suoh threatening the attractive girl that sat before them.

The reasoning of the male student body was not missed by Kaoru and Hikaru. They exchanged glances and nodded. Though they didn't look at Haruhi that way anymore, they still didn't like it when others did. If any guy was going to try any moves on their sister, he would have to get through them first.

Classes went on in their usual fashion as the day progressed. During the lunch period the twins dragged Haruhi away from her books, reminding her she had to eat in the cafeteria since she didn't have her customary bento box. The look on their chef's face had been hilarious when Kaoru and Hikaru had found her trying to explain to the man what she was trying to make.

Once they had sat down at their table they were joined by Mori, Honey, and Kyoya. The main discussions that day were mainly on what preparations had to be done for the Host Club's Grand Re-Opening the next day. The conversation was continuously interrupted by various girls checking in on their favorite hosts, asking how their summers had been. Many girls were concerned Haruhi would not be coming back to the club with her male disguise. Even some of the more courageous males had approached and asked if she would be hosting as a girl so that they could come a talk with her.

Hikaru and Kaoru tried to keep the final type of conversation as short as possible, often distracting Haruhi with a quick change in subject and then scaring the guy away with a few chosen glares. Kyoya watched the display and decided he would have to ask the twins to cool down on their possessive streak at the end of the day. He knew he should ask them to do it sooner, but every time he saw one of these boys approaches he felt a twinge in his gut that would only go away when they scurried back to their own table. Besides, today would just set cautionary measures for any fool who would try to toy around with Haruhi's emotions he justified to himself.

At the end of the day all the hosts, along with their female manager, met in the third floor music room. It was decided that everyone should go with their traditional acts tomorrow to welcome the former clients and greet any new ones. Everyone was preparing in their own special ways. Renge was running Kassanoda through the steps of hosting one more time, seeming to fluster him more than actual settle his nerves. Honey made it his job to make sure the pantry was well stocked with treats and instant coffee and Mori made it his job to make sure that the pantry stayed well stocked. Hikaru and Kaoru checked the club's supplies of eye drops as well as finished arranging the special costumes list for the month. Kyoya worked on paperwork, taking advice from Haruhi on other "commoner" ideas that could be used by the club for future events.

The second day of school seemed to go by much faster, now that the students were used to the idea that Haruhi was indeed a girl. Before she knew it, the end of the day had come and she was in the third floor music room, dressed her much missed suit.

She adjusted her tie as she sat across from three of her clients. Haruhi was surprised that her number of requests had actually increased since last year. If anything was going to happen to her numbers, she thought that fewer people would request her. Apparently many of the girls thought of it as a kind of cloak and dagger act, where they fancied themselves as a select few who knew of her masquerade. They seem to imagine that they were assisting her with the con of the century by helping maintain the appearance of a boy. Haruhi was fairly positive she would never fully understand the thought process of the girls who attended this school.

"I heard you went to the beach this summer Haruhi, did you have a lot of fun?" one of the girls asked.

Haruhi smiled at her, "Yeah, it was a fun time, the entire club went. We ended up catching lots of crabs and using them for our dinner one night."

"I bet you are very good at doing such manly things like fishing," a second girl winked at Haruhi while the other two nodded. "I can see you doing it so well."

"I think that's so sweet how you girls can use imaginations so vividly," Haruhi complimented.

The girls found themselves falling for the rookie style all over again and attempted to hide their blushes. Perhaps they would let the idea of the male Haruhi always hold a little space in their hearts they decided silently.

Kassanoda's first day of hosting was going along as well as Haruhi's, even if he wasn't aware of it. He tried to pour one of his client's tea, well aware of the blush that he couldn't get to go away on his face, when is hand slipped and he spilt tea along the table.

"I'm sorry," he spoke up quickly, "Let me clean that up for you."

"Its alright," his client smiled at him sweetly, using her own napkin to wipe away the tea, "I've got it. Thank you for the tea, Kassanoda."

"You're doing such a good job at learning how to be a host," another girl complimented.

The poor gangster's face reddened even more as he tried to change the topic to another item on the list that Renge had provided him.

By the end of the club's hours his nerves were so frayed that he was unsure if he could keep doing this. He wondered once again how the others seemed to handle hosting so calmly.

"You did well today Kassanoda," Kyoya praised him. "It seems your gentleman in training style is going to very popular." Kassanoda's shoulders slumped. Apparently he would have to learn how to survive these things without a heart attack.

As the others began to make their way out, Haruhi put a hand on his shoulder. "Just don't let yourself get so worked up," she said sweetly, "It will start to come naturally after a few days." Kassanoda nodded and followed the others out.

Haruhi was about to follow him and catch up with Kaoru and Hikaru when she was stopped by Kyoya. She turned to face the older teen and saw that he had wrapped paper around one of the bouquet of roses that adorned the tables.

"I thought that you might like to take these with you," Kyoya offered, "Their beauty should be admired for more than one afternoon."

She accepted the flowers from Kyoya and admired their scent. "What is this going to cost me, Kyoya?"

"That smile and the knowledge that you will appreciate them cancels out their cost I believe," he quipped, to be awarded with one of Haruhi's smiles. "I'm happy that you decided to stay in the Host Club Haruhi."

"Me too." After a quick good bye she turned and left to catch up with her two brothers. Kyoya stood there for a moment before smiling and shutting off the lights and leaving himself.

* * *

If Kyoya knew what his father was doing across town at that moment the smile would have been quickly wiped from his face. Yoshio Ootori was sitting opposite Haruhi's the two figures who had taken in Haruhi as one of their own in the formal sitting room of the Hitatchiin House.

"What can we do for you Mr. Ootori?" Yuzuha asked sweetly, though she kept her eyes as cool and calculating as those of the man she sat across from.

"I wanted to discuss the topic of your newly adopted daughter, Miss Haruhi Hitachiin." Both Hitachiin's eyes marginally widened at this. "She is a very intelligent girl, and I believe she has a bright future ahead of her. I have come to propose a marriage between her and one of my sons."

A sharp slap filled the room before either man was able to fully process just what happened. Yoshio was suddenly aware of a stinging pain on the side of his face, as Yuzuha's husband stared in shock as a red handprint formed on the other man's cheek. Yuzuha was now on her feet and glaring at the man in front of her.

"How dare you," she hissed. "How dare you come in here and suggest that we just trade of that poor girl in some sort of business transaction. We have made it perfectly clear in the past for our sons that we intend for them to choose their own way when it comes to relationships, and that is no different for Haruhi."

Yoshio looked at the woman in front of him and smiled, choosing to not return her anger. "Have you not already noticed the attention my youngest son seems to be paying young Miss Haruhi?"

The matriarch's eyes widened. "If I find out you are putting that boy up to all of this and that he is just toying with her emotions, I swear you will regret it," Yuzuha threatened, "That girl has been through enough in her life already without being turned into a pawn for a game she isn't even aware of."

"Trust me Madame Hitachiin, I have put Kyoya up to nothing, nor do I intend to. As of now he is doing everything in his power to keep Miss Haruhi well off of my radar. He is trying to keep me from using her just like you. I merely thought a marriage contract might help them start this possible relationship."

"If they choose to have a relationship, it will be up to them and not to us. And you can trust me when I promise you I will be keeping an eye out for any of your manipulations."

Yoshio bowed his head in acceptance. "I understand perfectly, Madame Hitachiin." He stood calmly and offered his hand, "Mr. Hitachiin, Madame Hitachiin I bid you both farewell and I wish you luck with your family."

Once he left, it was Yuzuha who broke the silence, "Do you really think we can trust his word?"

Her husband contemplated the situation for a few minutes before answering, "Surprisingly, I think we can. I recall young Kyoya being quite shocked when he saw his father at Mr. Fujioka's funeral. He seemed on edge the entire time, especially when Yoshio came to speak to Haruhi. I think that boy cares about her, but is afraid that his father would try to do something like he did today should he ever find out. Haruhi is a strong girl, she would never just settle for a man because she is told to."

"You are right, you always are," Yuzuha mused as she took her husband's hand. "You always are when it comes to you reading people. She's a strong girl, and it will take an equally strong man to win her heart." She smiled, no longer focusing on anything in the room, but seeing the future of possibilities for all three of the younger Hitachiins.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, where did you get those flowers?" Hikaru asked as the girl finally caught up to them and slid into the car with them.

"You didn't just take them did you? That would seriously piss Kyoya off," Kaoru cautioned.

"Of course not," Haruhi shrugged. "He gave them to me."

Both red heads exchanges a glance at this. Since when did Kyoya just give things away?

Later that night, when Haruhi was holed up in her room with school work, they added the oddity of Kyoya just giving away the flowers to an ever growing list of occurrences happening between the Ootori and Haruhi. They had started the list shortly after their parents had adopted Haruhi in the hope that it would help them understand what was happening between the two.

"First he gives her that cat," Kaoru muttered looking over the list, "That was understandable, a get well gift. But then he watched out for her in the hospital that whole time and never brought up any mention of debt to her. Do you realize we never got a hospital bill?"

"I know. Since when does Kyoya ever do anything for someone else for free?"

"Well, Haruhi had said he mentioned some crock about appreciating beauty and making her smile being payment."

"So what does he get by making her happy?"

After a few minutes of thought they felt a light bulb go off in their minds at the same time. "He gets her to like him," they chorused.

"You know this means we're going to have to have a talk with him, even if he is the Shadow King," Hikaru told his brother.

"We will," Kaoru promised, "But we'll have to go in with all of our evidence and not with guns blazing, it would only put him on the defensive." His twin nodded and they began to go over their notes gather all of the arguments they were going to log against the Shadow King.

* * *

Two days and two more bouquets passed before the two had a chance to have their talk with Kyoya. Haruhi had been sent to retrieve more instant coffee towards the end of the club's hours and she had yet to return when everyone else besides the twins and Kyoya.

He approached the two calmly taking care to keep his tone neutral, "I think we need to talk."

"You think?" they chorused. Swifter then Kyoya expected he was shoved into a chair as the lights dimmed.

"What do you think you're playing at with Haruhi?" The two demanded at once.

"Is it rude to give my friend flowers that would otherwise wither away unnoticed?" he smirked.

"Don't give us that bull. It's been more than just those flowers you asshole." They tossed a copy of their list to the seated teen. "You've been like this ever since the accident. Since before then if you count that ride home you gave to Haruhi after the end of school fair."

"Do you mean after she had fallen off the bridge and was soaking wet and in shock? I don't believe she would have been in a fit state to ride a train home that night, do you?" He asked coldly. How dare they bring up that day?

"It looks like we'll have to be more direct," one of the integrators decided. Kyoya wished that he had been learned Haruhi's unique talent of always telling those two apart.

"I suppose so," the other agreed.

They turned and addressed him together again. "Are you just screwing with Haruhi's emotions or do you actually care about her?"

He looked into both their eyes, all edge and coldness gone. "I care about her. I would never play with her emotions. I would never dare hurt her. Even if she chose to not be with me, I would still ruin any person who would dare hurt her."

Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged glances. That confession from the usually distant Shadow King had been unexpected. They suddenly found the course of their planned interrogation broken and they were unsure just where to go.

Kyoya solved the problem for them by asking the next question. "I wanted to talk to the both of you today to see if you would consent to let me ask Haruhi on a date. I had a feeling the consequences would be rather dire if I did not let you know beforehand."

"And if we say no?"

The familiar smirk crept onto Kyoya's face again. "I would probably go ahead and ask her anyway."

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped into a distant corner and began conversing in whispers. Occasionally they glanced over in his direction before going back into their two person huddle. They came back over two him with very nonchalant looks upon their faces. "Fine, we'll let you ask her out, but we'll be keeping an eye on you."

"I'll keep that in mind." He lifted himself from the chair as the door to the music room was opened.

"Do I even want to know why you three of you are sitting here in the dark?" Haruhi asked as she carried a bag full of instant coffee jars to the pantry.

"Probably not" Kaoru and Hikaru answered. "Meet us outside when you're done up here Haruhi."

She called out her consent from the pantry when they were halfway through the door. They shot Kyoya a final warning look as they closed the door behind them.

The raven haired teen made his way to the refrigerator in the small kitchenette the club used to prepare all of their refreshments. Haruhi saw him pull out a fresh set of flowers.

"What are you doing Kyoya?"

"I had a proposition for you, and I wanted to give you your own flowers, not a second hand set for it."

"Oh?" Haruhi asked, eyeing the beautiful bouquet speculatively. "And what would that proposition be?"

"I was wondering if you would mind going out with me for coffee sometime."

"If you wanted to go on a coffee run Kyoya, you could have just come with me today."

"I meant as a date Haruhi."

"That's what I thought, I just wanted to make sure," she smiled.

"Maybe we should have designated you as a mischievous type," Kyoya mused."Was that a yes then?"

"It was."

* * *

"Hey Takashi," Honey asked the taller senior, "Do you think Kaoru and Hikaru gave Kyo-chan the chance to ask Haru-chan out?"

"Yeah," the silent type answered simply.

"I hope it works out between them," Honey said as he watched his younger brother train in the backyard.

* * *

Hundreds of miles and two continents away, a young man sat at a piano, playing a tune that he had played many times before. His heart was not in the melody that flowed around the room.

A clap of thunder broke him out of his thoughts. He looked out the window and into the turbulent storm that raged outside. A pair of wide frightened eyes flashed in his memory.

"Tamaki" a frail woman in a chair asked, "is everything alright."

"Of course mother, the storm merely startled me," he reassured her.

"If you say so." Tamaki went back to his song with a sigh. Ever since his return from Japan his mother had been distant, as though she was disappointed in him.

Another clap of thunder brought back memories of his friends. He wondered just what they were doing now that they didn't have the Host Club. He found himself wonder not for the first time if he should risk returning to Japan just so that he could learn how they were doing.

* * *

**End of chapter six.**

**This felt like a long chapter. I put that Tamaki bit in at the end because many people keep asking if he'll be coming into the plot. Yes, he will be reappearing in Japan shortly, so don't fret dear readers. I'm sure that you already know the drill by now: reviews, questions, comments, and/or concerns are appreciated. I really enjoy hearing feedback.**

**Until next time, your loyal writer**

**-SK**


	7. Ch 7 Spy Games

**TDoHF ch 7. The First Date and Spy Games**

**When I typed out what number this chapter was, I couldn't help be shocked that I was already up to chapter 7. Wow. Just remember, just like the other 6 chapters, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I don't think I would be bothering with fanfiction writing if I did.**

**Hope y'all enjoy this spanking new chapter.**

* * *

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Haruhi and Kyoya had opted to keep the revelation that they were going on a date that weekend to themselves. They didn't so much see it as keeping it a secret but rather just not mentioning it to the others.

Of course, Hikaru and Kaoru were already aware of the date; how could they not be after their threat laced conversation with Kyoya and inspecting the bouquet Haruhi had left the club with that day. They kept their scorn to a minimum in front of Haruhi, only warning the girl of how predatory teenage males could be. Each night though, they built up their plans on how they were going to chaperon the upcoming date without being observed.

Honey and Mori had come to the conclusion in their own way that something was happening between the three Hitachiins and Kyoya. Honey spent the remainder of the week watching everyone's interactions at the club with a knowing smile as he snacked on his various cakes. Mori remained his silent self, watching and observing, just like Honey. In their own time the two toyed with the idea of becoming unseen chaperons for the other pair of covert chaperons.

Finally, D-Day arrived. Haruhi did not go out of her way when getting dressed that morning, using the same mentality that she had used to dress herself the entire summer. She was surprised that she managed to pin her short hair out of her face and apply a light coat of makeup without any interference from her adopted brothers. She shrugged, figuring they were just sleeping in.

In fact, if she had chosen to look into their room she would find that they were as far from sleep as they could be without making too much noise, which would alert Haruhi or their parents of their actions. They finished preparing their outfits for the day and once again checked that the technology and weapons of distraction that were upon their persons were not visible. Once they were completed they waited for their target to move.

Within the hour their GPS alerted them that Haruhi was on the move. They looked out the window and saw Haruhi make her way out of the house and head in the direction of the nearest train station.

"The game is afoot Magenta Marmoset," Hikaru's voice crackled into Kaoru's ear thanks to the earpiece that each war.

"Affirmative, Teal Tamarind," he replied into his watch, having the message relayed into his brother's ear.

Kyoya smiled when he saw Haruhi making her way down the crowded street. He had figured that this section of town would be busy late on Saturday morning, making it easier for he and Haruhi to meet unnoticed. As much as he wanted to trust his father's words that he would not interfere, he did not want to create an opportunity that would tempt Yoshio.

"I'm glad the instructions were easy enough for you to follow," he greeted the girl once she was by his side. "There is a nice bistro right down the road that offers an excellent brunch."

"I thought that we were just going to be meeting over coffee, Kyoya," the girl teased warmly.

"My dear Haruhi, who ever led you to believe that one cannot enjoy brunch along with their coffee?"

Haruhi followed Kyoya as he led her through the crowded street. Neither was aware of the eyes that followed them as they weaved through the crowded street.

Once they were served at the bistro, Haruhi found herself agreeing whole heartedly with Kyoya about the quality of the bistro's brunches. Their conversation flowed easily as they ate and looked around the courtyard that served as the main dining area.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched the couple from behind a large shrubbery by sharing a set of binoculars.

"Just laugh it up four eyes," Hikaru muttered under his breath. "One wrong move and we'll be ready, so nothing pervy."

Before Kaoru could respond, he felt something soft hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw a strawberry roll away on the ground. He was about to ask his brother about this when another strawberry made contact with the other boy's head.

"Eh?"

They looked to the direction the berries has come from and found themselves making eye contact with Honey and Mori. Honey wore a grey mustache that was sloppily applied to his upper lip. It was starting to come off his face, but he took no notice of it as he began waving excitedly to Kaoru and Hikaru. Mori sat next to his shorter cousin, dressed in a dark suit and sunglasses.

Checking to make sure that the cousins' table was not noticeable to Haruhi and Kyoya they crawled over to it quickly. They pulled up seats and served themselves some of the fruit tart in the center of the table.

"So what are you two doing here?" they asked the older students between bites of the tart.

"We were keeping an eye on anyone who might be trying to disrupt Kyo-chan and Haru-chan's date. I was keeping an eye on you, since you didn't see through my ingenious disguise," Honey began to explain.

"I don't know how we overlooked that," Hikaru interrupted.

After a pointed glare Honey continued, "So I kept an eye on you. While I was doing that Mori noticed that there was another team keeping a close eye on Shadow and Red Rose."

"Shadow and Red Rose?" the twins asked.

"Our names for Kyo-chan and Haru-chan! I heard you two used nicknames for yourselves so we gave everyone else codenames too. I'm the Blue Bunny and Takashi is Silent Samurai."

"But what about this other team?"

"We don't know who they are," Honey said with wide eyes.

"They're over there," Mori pointed.

Kaoru and Hikaru tried to turn their heads as inconspicuously as possible to view the outsider spy team. What they saw were two completely unnoticeable men sipping coffee while exchanging papers and notes in what looked like a business meeting. But both noticed that a majority of the papers going back and forth were blank and that the men kept taking sideways glances at the table only a dozen feet from them where Haruhi and Kyoya sat.

"Well, we can't have anyone spying on our dear sister besides us, am I right Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as he went back to his slice of fruit tart.

"To right indeed dear brother."

* * *

Jones and Smith followed the young couple out of the bistro, continuing to keep notes in their head. Their employer had wanted to know everything he could about the interactions of the two teens on their little outing today. Each ex-FBI spy had found the order a little odd, but the large sum on their paychecks had them keeping their opinions to themselves.

The spies found their path blocked by a rather large man. When they tried to step around him they once again found their route blocked by him again. They looked up into the man's face only to see a deep frown and their own faces reflected back at them in the man's dark glasses. Mori stood before them, his arms casually crossed in front of them, standing to his fullest height to be more intimidating.

Suddenly, Jones was aware of the feeling of a gun barrel pressed against his spine. He turned and saw a red head in black cargo pants and turtleneck with a matching skull cap holding a gun against Smith's back. Jones could only assume something very similar was playing out behind him.

He saw that the spy behind Smith looked young, probably only in his teens. Perhaps this was just a bad prank. He checked the front of the gun pressed against his partner's back in hope of seeing the orange plastic which would reveal the gun as a toy. A sudden movement of Smith revealed no such thing. Jones' blood ran cold.

"Excuse me," a child with a grey mustache that was beginning to fall askew on his upper lip spoke up from their waist level, "Would you mind coming with me and my associates? We have some questions for you and would really hate to cause a scene in front of all of these nice people."

"Because we aren't allowed to leave witnesses," the gunman behind him hissed.

"Which means that an awful lot of people won't be making it home tonight if you try anything funny," Smith's gunman finished.

"Real shame too," continued the one behind Jones, "because the nearby funeral home is too small to handle so many bodies at once."

The blonde kid kept on an innocent and almost idiotic smile on his face throughout this entire warning. That chilled Jones almost more than the gunman at his back.

With a nod the two spies followed this new team into the alley that ran behind the bistro. They were forced against a wall to stare down the barrel of the guns as they faced the group of four. Jones was surprised to see that his gunman was an exact clone of the one that had been behind Smith. He tried to think of which contingency in Japan had the technology to generate fully functioning clones. The results of the list made his chances of getting out of this situation alive seem even slimmer.

"Who hired you to follow those two teens?" the blonde asked.

Both men remained silent, returning the glares of the redheads.

"Samurai?" the blonde boy prompted. The large man in the dark navy suit cracked his neck and began to approach.

"Yoshio Ootori," Smith sputtered. Screw the contract; he had been paid to watch a couple of kids on a date not get pummeled by another team.

"Was his son aware of this?" The redheads asked at the same time.

"No. One of our most stressed orders was to keep this mission a secret from him. He was not to be made aware of our presence at any cost."

"Were you ever contacted to work for an employer from France?"

"France?" the two spies stammered out, not sure where that question came from.

"France," Mori muttered in his deep baritone. He rolled his neck, causing his sunglasses to flash menacingly.

"No, we swear there was no third party. Just Yoshio Ootori and us."

"I suggest you tell your employer that the date appeared to go well, but give him no details. Also let him know a sleeper unit will be keeping watch for any other eyes that he tries to plant on those two. We will not tolerate any interference from him," the blonde said, with a look of zero tolerance upon his face. Jones was amazed that this was the seemingly innocent child he thought was playing a joke in front of the bistro.

"We also suggest that you avoid any dealings with those from France who are in the market for information on local students. We will find out, and we will be severely pissed off," one of the clones said.

The spies nodded, eager to walk away from this confrontation with their lives. If that meant turning down a few future clients, it was fine by them.

"Just one thing," Jones asked, "Who are you guys?"

"Us? Let's just say we are called The Gentlemen. Now, let's go," the blonde said calmly. To Jones and Smith's horror, the twins lowered their guns marginally, but didn't budge when the other two started to move. "Marmoset? Tamarind?"

"We can't just let them walk away without a little reminder of our meeting," the one called Tamarind smirked, putting his gun away and fishing though his utility belt.

"I agree, we should leave a little calling card," Marmoset smirked. The evil glint in his eye matched that of his brother's.

Jones and Smith cringed when they saw the two pull out what looked like grenades. Before they knew it the gunmen had tossed the metallic spheres and fled with the other half of their group. There was a large crack and blast of smoke. When the smoke cleared there were only two spies in the alley way, each with very blue faces.

Two blocks away the four collapsed on a bench and started laughing.

"Did you see their faces when we pulled out the paint bombs?" Hikaru asked.

"How long will they stay blue?" Honey asked with a smirk.

"The dye won't wash off for a couple of days," Kaoru answered, wiping a tear from his eye. "It's the least they deserve if they couldn't figure out that our guns were just painted over water pistols."

* * *

When Haruhi arrived home from her date later that afternoon she was surprised that the first things she saw were fabric swatches being pressed against her face. She decided to only be confused with these actions rather than irked, since this was better than coming home to two mopey twins. She had been dreading coming back to find them sullen. However, if they were toying with fabric swatches, it meant they were in a good mood.

"Do I even want to know what this is for?"

"We're designing you a new outfit for our newest game," they explained together. Haruhi now noticed that many of the colors were dark shades of black, brown and red.

"New game?"

"Spy Games!" the two cheered. "We played it with Mori and Honey earlier today, it was a blast. We decided we needed to add more members to our team though. So we're recruiting you to be the sweet but deadly femme fatale that no one suspected to be a spy."

"And what were your roles?"

The two traded smug looks, "The mercs." When they saw Haruhi's blank face they elaborated, "The ones always carrying around the weapons and pulling of large explosions and the like."

"Oh," Haruhi murmured, wishing that she had paid better attention to the spy movies that her father used to play late at night. She decided not to push the subject of the origins of this new game. She figured that some things were best left unknown.

* * *

In the office of Yoshio Ootori, two brightly colored men were giving the prominent businessman a full report on the day's activities, especially of their encounter with The Gentlemen.

"It was terrifying; you never told us that we should have gone into this packing heat. We could have died. The files that you gave us told us that the girl had a commoner background, but her family had to be undercover for yakuza or U.N.I.T. or something like that to be on the radar of people like The Gentlemen," Jones fumed. He was still angered that he had been duped into thinking that this job was only going to be covert babysitting. Going face to face with a dangerous rogue group he had never heard of had definitely steamed him.

Once they were done with their reports, Yoshio was left alone. He looked over the notes of what had occurred that day. He re-read the description of the Gentlemen and smiled. One short blonde who passed for a young boy, a tall intimidating man of few words, and two red heads with a protective streak and a sense of humor: he didn't need to know anything more to know exactly who had threatened his men.

For the first time in a very long while, Yoshio Ootori began to laugh.

* * *

In Paris, Tamaki Suoh sat in his home's garden and read a letter that had been addressed to him by his father.

_You are invited _

_to_

_Ouran High School's 1st Annual Masquerade Ball_

It read in its official and swirling script. Along the bottom was a note in his father's handwriting that explained that his grandmother had consented to him coming back to Japan for this official school sponsored event. He smiled; he was going back to Japan.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7. **

**If anyone if familiar with AsheRhyder/Pika la Cynique's little world of Roommates on DeviantArt, I was inspired by Pika's Valentine's Day arc in GND for the spy games. For some reason, I pictured Honey and Mori easily donning Az and Crowley's outfits, which left Kaoru and Hikaru using Christine's' outfit for their field work. I think all parties pulled if off fairly well. So thanks to Pika for providing the spark. And interwebs hugs to anyone who understood any of that.**

**Your Loyal Writer**

**-SK**


	8. Ch 8 Manipulations

**TDoHF 8 Manipulations**

**Hey everybody. Still not owning OHSHC, I'll be sure to let everyone know if that happens anytime in the near future. **

* * *

It was a fairly ordinary day in the Host Club's third floor music room. Ordinary by Host Club standards that is. Today Kyoya had relented and allowed the twins to outfit everyone for a secret agent cosplay. He didn't know where the idea had come from or why it had developed, and he chose he didn't want to know. The new male clients who came to see Haruhi when she was hosting as a female had loved the idea, and some had even brought friends. If it meant gathering new clients for the club, then Kyoya was more than willing to let the two male Hitachiins do whatever they wished with the cosplay.

The twins, Mori, and Honey all wore the same attire they had worn the day they had staked out Kyoya and Haruhi's date, though the couple didn't know this. Kaoru and Hikaru had dressed Haruhi up in a professional skirt suit and high boots, giving her a femme fatale style for the day. Kyoya found himself wearing jeans and a t-shirt with some cartoon character on it (as though he would be able to recognize who it was) with a blazer to go over top. After he had been decked out with a large earpiece with microphone and a few other technological gadgets the twins had smugly told him he would be cosplaying a hacker.

Kyoya had allowed them to have their fun with him, figuring he could tolerate it as Kaoru and Hikaru had yet to make a fuss over the past three weeks he had taken Haruhi on in the past two weeks.

Kyoya watched with a smirk as Kassanoda tried not to spill tea on the suit that made him look like an American gangster from the 1930's. When he turned back to his computer he saw that he had two new emails. He read the first and the smile slipped from his face. When he opened the second email he developed a frown. He closed his laptop and released a sigh, it seemed that their plan was commencing with some minor troubles.

* * *

Francis Vidocq watched the plane land from the comfort of a plane's window seat. He couldn't believe his luck. Usually he was forced to keep to a low budget when working as a private investigator, but his newest job had stated quite clearly that money was no object. And the job couldn't be easier, all he had to do was follow around some high school students and gather information on them. Sure most of the kids came from rather affluent Japanese families, but they were just teenagers and easy to tail.

He studied the airport as he waited on a bench for the bus that would take him to the hotel. It seemed that not much had changed. He was lost in his observations and did not pay the woman who sat next to him much attention until she said his name.

"Mister Vidocq?"

He jumped when he heard his name. He was quickly on edge, as all the bookings he had made for this trip had been made out in the name of Max Lamarque. And he knew that he had made it very difficult for anyone to link the names of Lamarque and Vidocq. Before he could tell the short haired woman before him that she had him mistaken for someone else, she continued.

"You have to help me, I'm in terrible danger and you are the only one who can help." Vidocq looked into her large eyes. Now that he looked at her, he could tell that the girl was younger, probably only just entering college at the oldest. He looked into her wide eyes, so full of trust and desperate need.

Going against every instinct that was currently cautioning him to leave now he asked, "What do you need?"

"Your help, but it isn't safe to talk about it here. Will you come with me? I'll be sure to get you to your hotel once I explain my situation to you."

He nodded and followed the girl out of airport and to a nearby train station. After several stops she led him into a hotel. They got onto the elevator and Vidocq finally broke the silence that had developed, "You know my name, it seems only fair that I know yours."

The girl looked him over, at first with distrust in her eyes. Finally she broke the silence, "Haruhi." Vidocq's eyes widened at the name. It was the name of one of the teens he was supposed to gather information on. He now wished his employer had supplied him with more than just the names of the people he was supposed to get information about, photographs would be very useful right now.

Before he could ask her anything else the elevator stopped and Haruhi walked out the doors. He followed her down the hallway, only hesitating when she went into a room. He followed, only to find himself in a very dark room, with the only light coming from a single lamp and a laptop screen.

He heard the door shut behind him, and found himself staring at a small blonde with a grey mustache. He turned and saw that there were others in the room. Two red heads in black cargo pants and turtlenecks sat next to the curtained window, playing with what suspiciously looked like guns. Another man in a dark navy suit stood next to a table that was littered with sweets and tea cups. Vidocq was startled to notice this man wore sunglasses in the dim surroundings. Typing away at a laptop on the table was a man in washed out jeans and t-shirt.

"What's going on here Miss Haruhi?" Vidocq asked angrily.

"We contacted you Mr. Vidocq because of a recent job you accepted from the Tonerre family," the man at the computer explained without looking up. "You see, they want you to deliver information which we cannot let you deliver."

"What information is this?"

"That I am dead Mr. Vidocq," Haruhi answered simply. The private investigator stared at the very alive girl in front of him.

"Eh?"

"You must not have ever heard of us," the short boy said. He was now seated at the table and once more helping himself to cake. "We are The Gentlemen."

"Bunny!" one of the redheads in the corner shouted. "You can't just go around and let everyone know that."

"Yeah, pretty soon all of Japan will know that The Gentlemen exist," the other ranted.

"I'm sorry Tamarind, Marmoset. But I thought it would help him understand a little bit more."

"Understand what?" the private investigator asked. With every word of this strange conversation he was regretting accepting this job. He was obviously diving in way over his head.

"You see," the computer tech said calmly, never looking away from the screen in front of him, "We recently recruited Miss Haruhi here to become a member of our team, The Gentlemen. Because of this, certain arrangements were made to give her a new start with us."

"Thats impossible, what would a group like you need with a teenage girl. Practically all of you look like teenagers, what the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Thats what makes our jobs so easy Vidocq-chan," Bunny answered sweetly, "Nobody suspects people who appear so young. And Haru-chan knows a lot about how the law works, she'll be a great lawyer one day, but for now she agreed to use her skills to help us."

Vidocq felt sweat form on the back of his neck. This kid was way too young to be in charge of such a team. At least he appeared to be too young. That meant that he was fronting to hide the real leader. The only question was: who was the actual leader?

"We have already created the dossier that we expect you to hand over to Miss Tonerre upon your return to France," the tech began to explain, "Of course you can feel free to stay in Japan as long as possible to convince her you have actually uncovered this information yourself. Feel free to page through this so that we can answer any questions you may have."

The investigator accepted the folder that was slid across the floor in his direction by the gun totting twins who continued to eye him up as though debating whether he would serve for a suitable round of target practice. His eyes grew wider as he read through the papers.

"You want me to tell my employer that your friend here is dead? I don't think my career would have much of a future if it got out that I lie to my clients," he told the group coldly.

The tech's typing finally stopped and he looked up to Vidocq through his glasses. "That's honorable. You don't have to lie. Just tell Miss Tonerre and any other interested parties that Haruhi Fujioka no longer attends Ouran High School. We can handle the rest when the time comes. You may check the school's roster yourself; she will not be found on it."

Vidocq shuddered. Though the light reflecting off of the other man's glasses kept him from seeing his eyes, the investigator knew that the hidden eyes were both burning and frigid at the moment. He finally realized just who the actual leader of this group was, and knew that he was not a force to openly challenged.

"I'll be sure to check on it. As long as that is the case, I will have no problem relaying this information. If there is nothing else you need, I'll be on my way." Vidocq wanted nothing more than to leave that room, to leave that very hotel. He didn't feel comfortable being under the same roof as these people.

"Of course, thank you for meeting us Mr. Vidocq. You have no idea how much you have just helped me," Haruhi beamed at him. Vidocq felt his heart soften. He decided that maybe not all the Gentlemen were that bad.

"Good bye Vidocq-chan!" Bunny beamed. "Have a fun stay in Japan!"

The man nodded and left the hotel as fast as he could without attracting attention.

* * *

Two weeks later he returned to France and offered the extensive file to Éclair Tonerre. He reported on the status of all of Tamaki Suoh's male friends, from grades to activities. He was sure to leave out the Host Club, as his instructions from The Gentlemen had told him to do. When he got to his report on Suoh's only female friend Haruhi, he saw interest spark in Éclair's eyes. She seemed happy that this other girl had dropped out of the elite school. Vidocq was fairly certain that if The Gentlemen has seen her smirk at this it would be the last thing she would have ever done.

With his business concluded, Vidocq gratefully left Tonerre's presence, all to happy to finally be off of this mission.

* * *

"Tamaki," Éclair called out as the blonde lowered himself into a limo. He looked up at the girl, hoping she wouldn't try to make him miss his plane.

"Yes?"

"I had someone put this together for you. It's just a little report to let you know what all of your friends have been up to while you were out of touch."

Tamaki accepted the file he was offered. With a quick smile at Éclair he closed the door to the car and was off to the airport. As the vehicle wove through the turbulent traffic, he began to skim through the file.

It looked like Kyoya was at the top of his class, surpassing the GPA of his two older brothers. Kaoru and Hikaru seemed to be getting by without causing any serious trouble. Both Honey and Mori had added several new medals to their trophy cases this past summer for their skills. A frown began to form on Tamaki's lips. Why was there so little information on Haruhi? He finally got to the last page of the file and nearly dropped the entire thing. Why the hell had Haruhi dropped out of Ouran?

Several hours later Tamaki Suoh was spotted at a Japanese airport making his way to his waiting driver. After a few moments the car drove off, but not in the direction of any of the Suoh properties.

A man placed a call to his employer. "The target has landed, sir. He appears to be headed in the direction you expected."

"Excellent," Kyoya answered from the other end. "Thank you for all of your assistance. Please feel free to take the rest of the night off. We will be waiting for him."

With that the call terminated.

And the skies in the night sky finally opened up and it began to rain.

* * *

Tamaki had ordered that his driver take him straight to Haruhi's apartment. During the entire ride over to Japan he had brooded over why Haruhi would just drop out of Ouran High School so suddenly. He had decided it was his job to go straight to her and pound some common sense into her. After all, he had to look after his only daughter.

When they pulled up Tamaki was startled to see that all the lights in the Fujioka apartment were off. He checked the clock, but it was only 7 at night. He knew that Haruhi would still be up, either preparing dinner or studying. There was no way she could possibly be asleep. He shrugged of the darkness, assuming that perhaps the apartment has blown a fuse.

He made his way to the door, ignoring the falling rain that began to soak his expensive clothes. He knocked at the door to only receive no answer.

Frustrated, he began to pound louder.

"Nobody is there," a voice spoke up from behind him.

Tamaki turned and saw himself facing none other than Kyoya Ootori. "Kyoya?" the blonde asked. He was startled to see his former best friend standing before him. Kyoya didn't answer him, merely choosing to stay silent from beneath his large umbrella. "How did you know I was here?"

"Did you really think that I would not know if you ever came back?"

Tamaki shrugged, he should have expected as much from Kyoya. Returning to the matter at hand, he frantically asked, "Why isn't Haruhi home? Did she go on vacation?"

"No, she didn't. This isn't her home anymore, Tamaki. She's gone."

Something in Kyoya's voice made Tamaki take a step back. It was so cold and distant; it was like nothing he had heard from the youngest Ootori before. "She moved? Is that why she left Ouran?"

"You don't get it, do you? She didn't move you idiot."

Panic was beginning to rise up in Tamaki. "Where did she go Kyoya? Where is Haruhi? Where is my daughter?"

Kyoya snapped when he heard Tamaki use the word daughter. Tamaki had no right to act as Haruhi's father. Her true father had always been there for her, going as far as to sacrifice himself for her. This teen in front of him had let her fall off a bridge as he drove right out of her life.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kyoya shouted at the soaking wet teen in front of him. "HARUHI FUJIOKA IS DEAD!"

For a brief moment Tamaki felt as though all sound in the world has ceased to exist. The world seemed to suddenly stop moving, and all he could hear were Kyoya's words replaying in his head. After only a few seconds, he managed to choke out, "What?"

"Haruhi Fujioka died shortly after you left. We tried to contact you but you were not receiving calls from any of us."

"Was it from what happened at the bridge?"

Kyoya gave a cold smirk, "Don't flatter yourself to think you had that great of an effect on her life. She walked away from that. There was another accident, a train derailed. Ranka died after only a few hours. Haruhi Fujioka died a few days later."

Tamaki stared at his friend. "You...You're lying. She can't be...she can't..." Tamaki couldn't bring himself to finish the statement.

Kyoya turned his back to Tamaki. "If you say so." He began to walk away, only to be stopped by Tamaki's pleading voice.

"Where are you going?"

Kyoya glanced over his shoulder. "I have a date tonight, and I'm afraid her brothers would never forgive me if I were to be late. You would never believe the interrogation they used before they let me ask her out."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." He walked away and left Tamaki alone before he could voice any argument. Let him see how it felt, Kyoya thought bitterly. He climbed into his car, as it pulled away from the curb he placed a call on his cell phone. "I met with him." He paused as the speakers began to ask questions or hurl insults. "I wouldn't worry. It appears he believed everything I told him, though he will no doubt go over the hospital records and school transcripts himself, but there is nothing there for him to find." There was another response from three voices. "Yes let them know. I'll meet all of you there." He closed his phone and looked at the rain streaked window. He smiled. Phase 2 was completed.

Tamaki watched Kyoya leave in numb shock. She couldn't be dead, he thought. Surely he would have known, would have felt something.

He ran to the apartment next door to the former Fujioka residence. He began to frantically bang at the door. He heard movement from inside and the door was wrenched open.

"Yes?" the elderly man asked.

"Can you tell me what happened to the girl from next door? I've been out of town for a few months, and she seems to have gone. Do you know what happened?" Tamaki pleaded with the man.

"Hmmm..." the old man began to think. His memory wasn't so good anymore, and he struggled to remember his old neighbors. Finally he remembered the red haired woman who had lived in the apartment the teen had pointed out. She had been terribly loud, coming in at strange hours, very different from her son who he always saw leaving for school in his crisp uniform and never causing a problem.

"Well?" Tamaki asked as he saw a spark of realization in the man's eyes.

"I'm sorry sonny; she died in that bad train accident a while back." Before he could tell the boy about the woman's son, he turned around and descended the stairs. "Guess he and her son weren't too close," he mused as he closed the door. "Shame, I could have given him that forwarding address he and his friends had left me for any emergencies. He could have explained things a lot better."

Tamaki slumped in the back of his limo. She was dead. She had died and he hadn't been able to do anything.

* * *

At the Hitachiin house, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori listened to Kyoya describe his meeting with their former leader.

"You think he'll make it to the school tomorrow?" Hikaru asked.

"If he does, we'll be sure to follow through with Phase Three," Kyoya answered smoothly. "How are preparations coming along for our costumes at the masquerade?"

"Great," Kaoru smiled. "We finished Mori's costume today. We only have four more to go. Though, since you want to take Haruhi on such a public outing, you may want to finally break it to our parents that you two have been dating."

Kyoya shifted uneasily. Dealing with the twins had been one thing; their parents were an entirely different ballpark. He sighed, life went one, whether or not false princes were present or not.

"Do you think we could talk to them tomorrow?" Kyoya asked, focusing on Haruhi.

She nodded. "That would work. I'll be with you the whole time."

"Don't worry, Kyoya, our parents are pretty laid back about stuff like this."

Kyoya sighed. As long as his father kept his distance, everything tomorrow should be smooth sailing.

* * *

**ARRIGHT! Phase Two is Complete. Coming up, espionage, target practice, costume fittings, confrontations, dates, séances, and a ball oh my! (My brain might go squish if I tried to put that all in one chapter, so when I say coming up, I mean in the next few chaps.) Well, this story is gonna start to wrap up soon. As always, review, comments, concerns are appreciated.**

**Also, I will only have scattered connection to the internet for the next two months. I'll update as soon as I possibly can, promise.**

**Your Loyal Writer**

**SK**


	9. Ch 9 Phase 3

**Hi everyone! I'm not dead yet. After a very long break from interweb use, I'm back! So then, on with the show. (I don't own OHSHC, just so ya know)**

**TDoHF chapter 9 aka Phase 3**

* * *

By the start of school the next day the entire student population was prepared for Tamaki's arrival. This was due in part to many of the students following the read by subscription only blogs by Renge and the twins posted on the Host Club's web page as well as an intensive text messaging tree formed by Renge.

When the Hitatchiin's car pulled up to the school, Nekozawa descended on the open door, offering them a special deal on various charms that would help them pull off the perfect prank at the upcoming masquerade.

"Get lost," Hikaru muttered angrily, shouldering past the taller man's large cloak.

"Yeah, what makes you think we need some of your lame tricks to pull off a decent prank?" Karou challenged once he got out of the car.

"How could you two have become so cruel again? Is it from losing my influence?" a shocked voice jumped in before any more insults could be traded. The three turned and faced Tamaki Suoh glaring at the twins, who were beginning to sport matching sneers.

"You wish," they said as one before walking away. Tamaki seemed to suddenly become aware of who he was left alone with.

"H..hello Nekozawa," He stammered politely.

"Hello Tamaki, would you be interested in some charms? Beelzenef's powers have been very strong of late." The occultist help up his puppet and pushed it into Tamaki's face.

"No thanks. Would you look at the time, I really need to get going." Before Nekozawa could say a word Tamaki had sped off, as far away as he could get from the dark man.

"I didn't expect him to stake out the car," a voice muttered from beneath Nekozawa's cloak.

"Shhh... We'll be able to talk when we get to base," Nekozawa whispered as he began to move slowly through the crowds of arriving students. His pace sped up as he began to walk down more isolated hallways. If someone had been watching carefully, he might have noticed that there was an extra pair of feet walking with Nekozawa's beneath the cloak.

"Here we are the second floor music room." He opened the door and gently nudged the smaller figure in before him. He followed at her heels and closed to door right after him.

The room looked nothing like a music room. A large display of monitors that were hacking into the school's security system revealed many angles of the school's halls and public spaces. Half sitting and half leaning against a table opposite these displays was Kyoya.

"That went well," he said without looking up from the screens.

"Indeed," Nekozawa chuckled, pulling aside his cloak and fully revealing Haruhi in her boy's uniform. Kyoya turned and smiled at her.

"Good thing you had made that plan for how I was getting out of the car this morning. I hadn't thought he would be waiting at the car port for everyone to arrive," Haruhi mused as she walked over to stand next to Kyoya. "Thank you for your help Nekozawa."

"It was nothing," he bowed modestly, "All I had to do was stand in front of the door and wait for you to get under my cloak."

"I still feel weird for not checking into class though," Haruhi murmured. The corner of Kyoya's lipped twisted upward. Even though she wasn't a scholarship student anymore, Haruhi had maintained her drive to excel in her class work.

"You shouldn't worry. The principle himself has notified all the staff that members of the Host Club and Black Magic Club will be missing some of their classes to help arrange the Masquerade's entertainment." It had been a relative surprise to most the hosts that the senior Suoh was still willing to hide Haruhi's new life.

"Which reminds me," Nekozawa said as he headed for the door, "I have to get the roof to help the Black Magic Club with the fireworks."

"Stop following us."

"You do realize this is harassment, right?"

The twins didn't bother to hide the fact that they were rolling their eyes as Tamaki pursued them doggedly down the halls. As they walked the former king continued his verbal tirade that had started as soon as he had fled from Nekozawa.

"Harassment? This isn't harassment, what you did to poor Nekozawa was harassment. How could you become so cold again? "

By this time they had finally made it to the class room for their first period class. The students that had already arrived in class had two main reactions to Tamaki's arrival. Some merely turned away from him and ignored his presence completely, others shot him angered glares. Only his preoccupation with Hikaru and Kaoru kept him from noticing this.

"Hey teach," Hikaru called to the professor at the front of the room, "We just came to remind you that Host Club members might not make it to classes today because of the preparations."

Their teacher merely nodded in response before trying to corral the rest of his class for the start of the day's lectures. This was apparently too much for Tamaki.

"You have kept the Host Club running? And you're using it to skip classes! That's it, where's Kyoya? He and I need to have a serious talk." Crossing his arms after the tirade he looked about to see if it had affected the twins at all. However, his unwilling audience had left him.

Once they were in the safety of the second floor's music room they slouched into the chairs across from the monitors, snickering at Tamaki's shock of being left alone.

"It seems like he is still full of himself," Hikaru reflected.

"Yeah," Kaoru added, "but I don't think that anyone is giving into his act this time."

"Speaking of acts," Kyoya nodded to the screen. The four leaned forward in anticipation, knowing what was about to happen.

Not knowing he was observed by four pairs of eyes on the other side of the school, Tamaki turned a corner in the hall he was in. He was startled to see Honey in front of him.

"Honey-sempai?" He asked uncertainly. The senior was clinging to Usa-chan like it was his last life line. If he didn't know any better, it looked like the shorter blonde had been crying.

"You left her," Honey whispered barely loud enough for Tamaki to hear.

"Eh?"

"Did you know that Hikaru broke his arm chasing you down? And Haruhi, that fall could have killed her. You left them behind; you abandoned us."

The small and weak voice was terrifying. It was not the voice of the Honey Tamaki had known. This Honey was hollow and detached from the world. Suddenly the sulking figure tensed and glared up at Tamaki. It was sharper than any weapon that Tamaki had ever seen Honey use.

"You never cared, did you?"

"Is there a problem Mitsikuni?" Mori asked from behind Tamaki, causing the other teen to jump.

"Just this idiot Takashi." The words were spoken like a death sentence. Tamaki felt his leg weaken.

"Mori-sempai," he tried to greet the wild type in a friendly manner. "Something must be wrong with Honey-sempai." Before he could say anything else he was cut off by Mori.

"You."

"Come on Takashi, he's wasted enough of our time." Mori followed Honey down the hall.

Tamaki watched them leave and made his way to the outdoor gardens. He was in shock. He had only been gone a few months and everyone had changed so drastically. The twins seemed to have digressed back into their world. Honey was just a shell. Mori, though it seemed hard to believe, had become more menacing. Kyoya was more of a phantom than ever.

And Haruhi... Tamaki couldn't even bring himself to accept it. Haruhi was... right in front of him?

He didn't believe his eyes, standing at the entrance to the rose maze was Haruhi in her crisp blue suit. He watched as she turned and disappeared into the maze.

"Haruhi!" he shouted as he chased after the figment. As he entered he caught a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye turn a corner. "Wait!" He began to run, now more following what he thought was a distant sound of another person walking.

Farther ahead in the maze Kaoru and Hikaru dragged their sister along as quickly as they could without completely loosing Tamaki.

"Hurry up, Haruhi," Hikaru whispered.

The girl nodded and tried to match the longer strides of the twins. They had all agreed that this would be one of the most difficult stages of the plan, since it involved outrunning the very driven Tamaki. Eventually they made it to another fork in the path.

"It's alright Hikaru," Kaoru said calmly as he released Haruhi's hand. "We'll cut him off here. Just take the next left," he told Haruhi while Hikaru pulled out two large and lethal looking weapons out of his backpack. "Kyoya will be waiting for you, he can lead you out."

"Good luck," Haruhi whispered before running down the path and making the correct turn. Sure enough a court yard was in view and there waiting for her was Kyoya. Though she didn't realize it, a smile lit up her face as she ran towards him.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he rounded a shrub.

"Take that!" Two voices yelled as Tamaki suddenly had the sensation of drowning while on dry land.

"Hold fire!" Kaoru yelled.

"Well, well," Hikaru grinned, "look who became our new target. And here I thought we would just be catching gardeners all day."

"WHAT?"

"So what are you doing in here?" Kaoru asked before Tamaki would start on one his rants. Sure enough it did the trick, as Tamaki's face paled as he thought of why he entered the maze.

"Oh... Well I... I thought I saw someone."

"Really," the two responded, "That's odd. Besides some rather attractive Hitachiins we haven't seen anyone in here besides you."

"Impossible..." Tamaki stuttered. "I know I saw her."

"You're not seeing ghosts now are you? And you might want to dry off, you look like an even bigger idiot in those wet clothes."

Tamaki dejectedly turned away, not noticing the high five the two traded when his back was turned.

Farther in the maze, Haruhi and Kyoya walked with their hands entwined.

"You were sure they were just water guns, right?"

"Of course. And before you ask, I made sure they only put water in them, nothing else. We want to make his life hell for a little while not...Well this is odd."

Haruhi stopped beside him and looked around. "What?"

"I checked all the maps this morning, and they had agreed that the fastest way out would be this way," Kyoya pointed to a solid wall of shrubbery.

"Maybe the school is redoing it for the masquerade?"

"I suppose that could be possible," he mused. "Well, I guess we only have one path left to follow then." And the two made their way down their only option.

As they walked both noticed that many branches from their path had been blocked, leaving only one route.

"OK, this is starting to get a little weird," Haruhi said after they had walked down the path for a few minutes.

They finally entered an open courtyard. To their surprise a picnic basket was sitting on a checkered blanket. They approached it warily.

"It seems like things are getting curioser and curioser," Kyoya mused as he circled the basket as though expecting it to suddenly attack. He pulled off a note taped to it and began to read aloud, "Thought it be best for Haruhi to keep a low profile while the idiot is wandering around. Enjoy your lunch. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point this afternoon. Signed The Gentlemen."

Haruhi and Kyoya exchanged glances. Finally he sat down on the blanket and Harhi followed suit.

"So they set us up," Haruhi murmured as she began to dig through the contents of the picnic basket.

"I guess so." Kyoya accepted a bottle of water she had found. They sat in silence, enjoying the peace the small courtyard offered. Leaves from some of the trees were slowly falling from the maze's tree's in the gentle breeze.

In the distance a string band began playing. Haruhi jumped in surprise and Kyoya wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Just some bands that are auditioning for the masquerade, they must be nearby." Haruhi nodded and leaned into Kyoya's lean body. She closed her eyes and listened as the music transitioned into a waltz.

She opened her eyes and found Kyoya observing her. "What?"

"Just admiring," he answered his half grin. Haruhi realized that the space between them had become smaller.

As the music swelled Haruhi found herself leaning in even closer the older teen. "Kyoya," she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Hmm?" responded, unsure of what Haruhi would ask.

Haruhi wasn't sure exactly what she had been planning to do, but before she even thought about it, she closed the distance between her lips and Kyoya's.

Kyoya paused in shock when Haruhi first started kissing him. Feeling him tense, she began to pull away, but he stopped her, returning the kiss. It was as though the mild October breeze had become a blast of winter's fury, and this kiss was the flame that attracted him and promised to keep him alive and warm. It was beautiful, and he didn't want it to end.

Eventually the two pulled away, gasping for air. They sat in silence for a few moments before Kyoya began to lightly chuckle.

"What?" Haruhi asked, beginning to feel slight anger. She had thought the kiss had been wonderful, how could he be laughing?

"I'm just glad I had someone with experience guide me through my first time," he smiled.

She blinked in shock as she processed what he told her. "You mean that was your first.."

"Yes, and it was wonderful. But I don't think I would be opposed to more practice."

Returning his smile, Haruhi leaned in and gave Kyoya Ootori his second kiss.

In the cafeteria, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori were eating their own lunch while keeping a wary eye open for Tamaki incase he managed to give Kasanoda and Renge the slip.

"So," Honey asked around bites of cake, "do you think Haru-chan and Kyo-chan are enjoying their lunch?"

"Probably, we packed some of Haruhi's favorites," Kaoru noted.

"I wonder if they'll finally have their first kiss, Honey mused.

"It's taken them long enough," Hikaru said pointedly. "Maybe Kyoya is afraid since Haruhi has more experience than him."

"Yeah, but if he waits for her to make the first move, he's gonna be waiting forever."

They began to laugh at this. "That's fine with us though."

* * *

Well, that's all until next time folks. Questions, comments, and concerns are always welcomed

Your Loyal writer, SK.


	10. Ch 10 Chases and Confessions

**Hello all. The last chapter was a little shorter than I anticipated. The kiss was unexpected too, it just came to me and I went with it. Also, thanks for all the great reviews. Some people have left comments about how the story works well with certain songs they listen to as they read. Ironically, I've never heard any of these songs until after posting and I surprised as all hell when it does work out.**

**The usually disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Ch. 10 - Chasing and Confessions aka In which there is a lot of running and verbal/mental chess**

Haruhi and Kyoya made their way back to the headquarters in the second floor music room, their fingers entwined. Haruhi had a peaceful smile on her face and Kyoya actually looked serene. As they entered the music room they were met by Renge, Kaoru, and Hikaru. The twins were quick to notice Haruhi and Kyoya's closeness.

"What's up with this PDA?" Hikaru asked with a smile.

"Yeah Kyoya, people might get ideas if they see you two walking around touching each other like that," Kaoru continued his brother's teasing.

"It's so sweet and chivalrous," Renge mused, her eyes glazed over showing that she was in her personal mind theater.

Kyoya and Haruhi merely shared a glance before shrugging their shoulders. They separated and began to go about their business for the afternoon.

The rest of the school day consisted with the Hosts keeping tabs on and/or harassing Tamaki. More than once Mori would silently appear behind Tamaki in a lonely hall and give a sharp glare. Though the twins refrained from using their water guns anymore, they still managed to irk him with their mocking. Renge would assist them sometimes and once she went in for a solo attack with her own personal verbal attacks using key words such as "false prince" and the like. Honey merely needed to be cold and distant while Nekozawa would do the reverse and become overly friendly to complete the act.

Once classes were done for the day Haruhi joined Nekozawa and the rest of the Black Magic Club on the roof that was set aside for the fireworks display.

"Are you sure you're ready to go through with this, Haruhi?" Nekozawa asked from beneath the many folds of the cloak which he had tightly wrapped around him to deflect the sun's rays.

"Part of me thinks what we are doing is cruel," she mused as she watched a flock of birds fly by, "But at the same time I don't want to stop, because he needs to learn something from this."

Though the cloak hid it, Nekozawa smiled. He held out his hand to her, "Then let's get going."

* * *

A few floors below the rest of the Host Club convened for a closed door meeting.

Kyoya sat at the head of the table and fought to keep the amusement out of his face as the twins kept checking their watches.

"Anyone else want to join the pool on how long it will take the idiot to get here?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru glanced down the sheet with the current bets.

"It's now six minutes past the hour, which means you're out of the running Renge. Thanks for playing though and better luck next time," Hikaru said playfully, holding his pencil as a game show host would hold a microphone.

Right as he finished the announcement the doors flew open, revealing Tamaki. His gaze went right for Kyoya and he didn't even notice Renge's muttered curse or money being handed over to Honey.

"There you are!" He thundered at the Shadow King. "Where have you been all day? I've looked everywhere for you. How dare you. First you say all those things to me last night. Then you just leave me there in the rain without a second glance. And today you avoid me like I'm diseased!"

Kyoya stood up calmly at the end off Tamaki's rant. His head shot up quickly, his glasses shining suddenly with both their glare and the token Low Blood Pressure Demon's fire. "For your sake you better rephrase that." It was said cold and dangerously.

"Kyo...Kyoya?" Tamaki stammered. He suddenly realized that he had crossed some line and unleashed something in Kyoya he had never seen before.

Kyoya suddenly shifted and Tamaki countered, trying to keep the distance between him and Kyoya even at all times. Before he even realized it, Kyoya and he had switched places.

"This was a closed door meeting," Kyoya said, his voice reverting back to its controlled calm.

"Then what is he doing here?" Tamaki pointed at Kasanoda. The gangster tried to leap out of his chair at that, only to be held down by Mori and Hikaru, who sat on either side of him.

"Kasanoda is a member of the Host Club, therefore required to be at all meetings."

"And I'm sure you are able to provide a decent reason as to why there are no open hours today?" Tamaki challenged.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we can."

Tamaki waited a few moments before realizing Kyoya wasn't going to offer any more information. "And?"

A wicked smile formed on Kyoya's face. "And if you were still a host, you would know. But since you are not, I do not have to explain myself to you."

"Way to go new Tono," Kaoru muttered.

"That's it! What has happened to all of you?" Tamaki snapped, "Using the club to get out of class, playing wretched games, calling him... " The blonde suddenly let out a gasp.

She was standing in the doorway. Everyone else had their backs to it and he was the only one who saw. She seemed startled and bolted down the hallway. "Haruhi?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hikaru barked.

"I think I would know if I called him that," Kaoru glared.

"No, no," Tamaki shook, "She was right there just a second ago." He dashed away before anyone could say anything else.

The room was silent for a few moments before Kyoya went over to his computer to access the security camera's live feed. "Lets hope that gave Haruhi enough of a head start."

* * *

Tamaki raced down the hallway, finally stopping at an intersection. He panted heavily. No matter how fast he had taken off, Haruhi had already vanished by the time he had made it out of the music room.

"Chasing after ghosts, Tamaki?" a voice asked from the shadows of a dark doorway. Tamaki leapt away, previous fatigue forgotten.

"Nekozawa? What do you mean ghosts?" His curiosity over ruled his fear and it held him rooted to the spot in the hallway.

"There have been strange occurrences at the school as of late. I am inclined to believe it is supernatural. More specifically, the restless spirit of a girl you used to know."

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. He took a cautious step forward. "Why would she be here?"

"Perhaps her soul is trapped between worlds," Nekozawa mused. "I've been trying to get her to fully manifest on this plane so I could ask her and maybe even free her, but I can't get it to work. Though it might work for you if you have already seen flashes of her," Nekozawa gave him an inquisitive look.

Tamaki gulped. He wasn't sure he liked the look the occultist was giving him."What would I have to do?"

"Nothing much, you just have to be here to talk to her when she is summoned. I've been reading star charts, and according to my calculations tomorrow night would be the best time to do it."

"Tomorrow is the night of the masquerade."

"So it is."

Silence reigned for a few moments before Tamaki bowed his head. "I'll do it."

"Excellent. Would you be interested in assisting in the preparations then? I'll be starting this afternoon."

Nekozawa was certain that he saw a vein twitch in Tamaki's forehead at this offer. "I'd love to Nekozawa, but oh darn would you look at the time," the blonde gestured to his bare wrist, "I'm afraid I have an appointment and no time for terrifyingdarkarts. Bye!" In the blink of an eye he was gone distancing himself from the dark student.

Nekozawa turned to a small security camera in the corner. He knew that the entire exchange would have been seen. He gave it a quick thumbs up before retreating back to his own club.

* * *

Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru made their way to the waiting car, checking every direction before sliding in.

"Good job Haruhi!" the twins praised. "We didn't know you were that fast."

"It was close, but you did manage to give Tamaki the slip, well done," Kyoya smiled over his shoulder from the front seat.

Haruhi shrugged off the praise. It was a difficult feat to perform, as she was firmly wedged in the center of the backseat, with Hikaru and Kaoru's arms crisscrossing around her shoulders.

"So," Kaoru prompted after a few moments of silence, "Have you guys figured out what your gonna say to our parents?"

"The truth," Kyoya replied, offering no other explanation.

The rest of the ride past in silence, each teen lost in a world of their own thoughts.

Once they arrived at the Hitachiin house, the group was greeted by Yuzuha. It was not lost on any of the teens the peculiar look she gave Kyoya before her face transformed into a welcoming smile.

"I forgot the Host Club wasn't meeting today, I wasn't expecting you home so soon. And with company. It's nice to see you Kyoya, it's been a while."

"It has been Madame Hitachiin. I hope you do not mind my intrusion," Kyoya bowed his head respectfully.

"Mom," Kaoru spoke up, "Kyoya came over today cause he and Haruhi wanted to ask you and dad something."

"Oh?" Kyoya tensed. In that single syllable he heard both curiosity and a defensiveness. Yuzuha sent him a single short glance, but he understood its meaning perfectly. She had an idea of what he was going to ask and she didn't trust him.

"Why don't you two come with me then? We can discuss this in my office. We'll catch up with you boys in a bit," she told her sons. They nodded and retreated to the back garden.

Once they were settled at a table, the two read heads looked about before pulling out a set of small speakers and wires from their pockets.

"Do you think he knows that we bugged him?" Kaoru asked?

"Hopefully not," Hikaru muttered as he rearranged the various wires. "It's our only way of knowing what's going on in there."

Both stilled when the speakers crackled to like and they could hear the distorted sound of ruffling cloth. Mixed into the noise they heard their mother's voice, "Please have a seat."

The two shot each other matching cheshire grins before hunkering down over the speakers to not miss any of the upcoming conversation.

* * *

Kyoya sat down stiffly across from Yuzuha. Her usually natural smile was just a front now, and Kyoya had witnessed enough negotiations to know that the following conversation would not be easy.

"I'm sorry my husband can't join us right now. He is going to be at work for a few more hours. So what is it that you two wanted to talk about?"

"Madame Hitachiin," Kyoya spoke up, his voice showing none of his uncertainty, "I wanted to formally ask your permission to take Haruhi to Ouran's upcoming Masquerade Ball. As her legal guardians, I recognize that it would be best if we ask for your blessing before we attend such a public event together."

"I see. You said that this was the first time you would be attending a public event together as a couple, does this mean you have already met together on private occasions?"

"It does Yuzuha," Haruhi spoke up. The older woman turned her attention to the girl sitting at Kyoya's side. There was a smile in her eyes as she heard Haruhi use her first name. It had taken a few days for Haruhi to become accustomed to doing so when she had first started living with them. "We weren't trying to go behind your back. We have only had a few meetings, and each one was casual and in a public space like a park or cafe."

Yuzuha smiled at the future lawyer, "I trust you, Haruhi. However, I have a few questions for young Kyoya here that I would like to ask him in private."

Haruhi glanced at Kyoya and he nodded in consent. The girl stood and left the two alone. As the door closed behind her, she went off to find her two brothers as quickly as possible. If anyone knew what was now going on in that office, it would be them.

Inside the office Yuzuha looked directly at Kyoya intending to not miss any of the boy's reactions to her following questions. Kyoya returned her gaze. He had realized the moment she had asked Haruhi to leave he would be entering some form of a verbal chess match.

"So, young Ootori you want to court Haruhi?" She noticed he stiffened at the direct question.

"Yes." It was a simple answer and they both recognized it. It answered the question but revealed little else.

"I see. Now, are you asking to do so on the orders of your father or anyone else within the Ootori Corporation?"

His eyes narrowed. "My father has nothing to do with this." It was a negative response, but not a direct enough answer.

"Actually he does, Kyoya. Your father approached my husband and me at the start of this school year. He wanted us to agree to arrange a marriage between you and Haruhi." In the garden, eyes widened as their owners listened to the 'private' conversation.

Kyoya struggled to control his emotions at this revelations. He was seething internally. That bastard called his father had meddled when he had Kyoya he wouldn't. He had tried to use Haruhi like a pawn, the one thing he had tried to keep from ever happening. He hadn't been able to protect her, like Ranka had asked months ago.

Anger, bitterness, defeat; Yuzuha watched all of this play across the young man's face in a matter of seconds. This information had shocked him and made him drop his professional mask, even if only for a few seconds.

"I was never aware of this," he finally said quietly. His fists were tight in his lap and Yuzuha noted that his voice was solemn now. "If I may ask, what was the outcome of this meeting?"

"We declined your fathers offer." The gray eyes were no longer making contact with her own. "You care about her." The read headed matriarch mused out loud. "Would you try to continue this current arrangement even if I did not approve?" She asked as she walked over to a window that overlooked the gardens.

He hesitated. Though she was no longer watching him, she knew he had lifted his head. She also knew that if she were to look at him now she would see pure determination in his eyes. "Yes."

"What if I threatened to disown Haruhi should she continue to see you?" Her voice was steady, never betraying her true thoughts or motives.

He stared at her in surprise for some time. In the back garden the invisible listeners froze and waited to hear what the Shadow King would say.

"I would tell her as much and try to discourage her from continuing our relationship until we are graduated. I care too much about her to ask her to compromise her education and future just to be with me. But it would be her choice, not just my own."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, "And I would think less off you, Madame Hitachiin. You would use Haruhi as a pawn, something I never want to see. She deserves to be cared for and respected, not used and controlled. Her life is her own. Anyone who loves her would understand that."

Yuzuha turned and found that at some point in his speech that Kyoya had stood from his chair. "You think you understand, boy?" Her eyes were narrowed in challenge.

"I love her."

As the three words crackled through the speaker Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other in shock. A gasp from behind caused them to snap out of their little world.

"Haruhi?" they asked in unison. They has been so intent on the drama in their mother's office they had never noticed their sister finding them.

"If you let us wait till later I'm sure we'll have a decent excuse for this," Kaoru spoke up quickly, only to be hushed by his brother who was already returning to listening to the dialogue in the office.

"I'm sure," Haruhi dead-panned as she sat down next to them to better hear what was happening.

Back in the office Yuzuha watched a now silent Kyoya. The teen seemed to have shocked himself into silence with his revelation. She had always wondered if she would live to see the day a Ootori was at a loss for words. Apparently she had.

She smiled to reassure him. "That's what I wanted to know. I've made up my mind, now let's go find the others. I'm sure Haruhi has found Kaoru and Hikaru by now."

Kyoya nodded and followed the woman out of the office. As they walked she turned and faced him, "And Kyoya, a word of advice. Don't wait to tell her."

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru had just managed to stash their speakers as Yuzuha and Kyoya came out to the garden.

"Well?" Hikaru asked.

Yuzuha smiled. "Haruhi and Kyoya have my blessing to see each other. Though Kyoya, I should suggest that you find a way to inform your father. I doubt he would enjoy the surprise of finding this out through the gossip grapevine."

Kyoya nodded, appreciating that Yuzuha seemed to have guessed that he did not intend to ask his father's permission.

"I have something in mind," he promised.

The rest of the afternoon passed calmly, with Kyoya remaining at the Hitachiin household until Yuzuha's husband came home. As he prepared to leave, Kyoya pulled Haruhi aside.

"Haruhi, there's something I realized while I was talking with Yuzuha," he paused at this, not sure how to continue. Her dark eyes watched him, prompting him to continue. "That is I... What I mean to say is..." He cursed himself. The three words had been so easy to say before, what was wrong with him now? Taking a deep breath he tried one more time.

"Haruhi, I love you." He watched her face, waiting for a response.

She smiled, "I know." She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his thin a moment of silence she said, "I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around her and they stood in silence for a few minutes, each allowing the others confession to sink in. Eventually Kyoya pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I have to get going. I'm afraid I do have to break the news to my father sometime tonight."

"What do you think he'll do?"

His glasses flashed and the Shadow Kin was once again in his element. "I won't give him the opportunity to do anything."

* * *

Later that evening Yoshio Ootori sat alone in his office. His eyes reread the brief email from Kyoya on his computer screen.

_-Father, you once taught me to honor my word, especially when it was between myself and say a major stockholder of one of the family businesses. You ended the lesson by saying to go behind this type of prospective business partner's back, even of it could be seen in their best interest, is an act of poor judgment._

_I will be escorting Haruhi Hitachiin to the Ouran Masquerade Ball. The consent of her family has been given. -_

Yoshio smirked. So his son had found out about the attempted contract and still got the Hitachiins' blessing. He was impressed.

He called his secretary and arranged for a visit to Ouran High School the next morning. He decided that it was time to formally meet the girl who had made his life so interesting as of late.

end of ch. 10.

**Well.. The masque is coming up soon. And Yoshio... I just like writing his character. As always, feel free to voice your questions, comments, and/or concerns. I love hearing from you guys. **

**Your loyal writer -SK**


	11. Ch 11 Final Stages

**AN: Sorry for the delay folks. I came down with some serious writers block on how to handle the dialogue between Haruhi and Yoshio. I desperately wanted to write the man into the story, but he is a real bugger to write. Without further ado I don't own Ouran... **

**Ch 11: Final Stages**

**

* * *

**

The next morning the school was a flurry of activity. Teachers knew to be lenient in their attendance policies for the day, as a majority of students were absent from classes helping various clubs and organizations make preparations for the masquerade that night. The halls and classrooms were loud and crowded with people, crepe paper, flowers, fabric and all the other makings of a large party.

Haruhi sat on a makeshift bench on the roof with the Black Magic Club, tucked away from the noise and crowds below. She was only up there with two other students, who were watching over the fireworks while Nekozawa and the rest of the Black Magic Club prepared a room for their "séance" later that day.

"Excuse me," a polite voice broke her out of her thoughts. She turned to face a boy who she recognized as a member of her year. "Sorry to bother you Miss Hitachiin, but I was asked to tell you to let you know that you are needed in the first floor meeting room."

Haruhi nodded and stood. "Did they say what it was about?" she asked as she quickly stretched her legs. She wondered if the other Hosts had taken mercy on Tamaki and revealed the ruse to him early. But surely they would have told her so themselves and have had her meet them in the third floor music room if they had done that.

"I'm afraid not. Mr. Ootori just stopped me in the hall and asked if I knew who you were and if I would know where to find you," at this the boy blushed. "I remembered that Renge said yesterday that you would be with the Black Magic Club during school hours until the Masquerade, so I figured I just had to find them."

"Thanks," Haruhi said as she scooped up her bag. By the time she had it on her shoulder the boy was already taking off down the stairs. She waved good-bye to the two Black Magic Club students before making her way through the maze of back-stairwells and side halls that she knew Tamaki would be unlikely to use.

As she walked she tried to figure out why Kyoya wanted to her to meet him in one of the school's main conference rooms. Usually they were only used for staff meetings or meetings with high profile partners or parents.

She sighed when she couldn't come up with any plausible reason. She pressed down on the door knob to the meeting room; she would find out soon enough.

She walked through the door and blinked as the sun flared through the window. She took a step to the side to get out the sun's direct path as she heard the door solidly click shut behind her. She quickly took in the room, not surprised that the décor was similar to the rest of the school. What surprised her was the dark haired man standing to greet her.

Yoshio Ootori smiled pleasantly, "Miss Hitachiin, please come in and have a seat. I am terribly sorry that we have never been properly introduced. I am Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya's father." He offered his hand to the girl, but she ignored it as she sat down.

"I know, I learned who you were last year at the Ouran Fair." Though she didn't say it out loud, Yoshio knew that she was finishing the sentence in her mind with "when you hit your son."  
He lowered himself into a seat across from her. Something told him he was about to enter into one of the most interesting conversations of his life.

"I am sorry that the first time we spoke was under such circumstances. But I must say I was only speaking up to Kyoya because I didn't want him to regret anything in the future."

Haruhi was silent for a few moments. Finally she looked up and right into Yoshio eyes, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you."

"I am not asking you to. I merely came here today to speak with you about Kyoya." Haruhi nodded, not sure where the conversation was headed.

"You have been frank with me Miss Hitachiin, and I will return the favor. My son never acts without a purpose, there is always an end goal associated with each action. He calculates each step, every word and every risk. He has been taking large risks with his actions of late. He no longer seeks my approval, rather he challenges me."

* * *

Kyoya stepped out onto the roof and looked around. From what he could see of the fireworks paraphernalia, it was going to be a rather large display that evening. As he looked around at the small group of students sitting up there enjoying the quite he realized that they were one short.

"Where's Haruhi?"

A girl he recognized as the vice president of the Black Magic Club looked up at him in surprise, "She went down to meet you a while ago."

"Why would she do that? We had agreed that I would meet her up here."

The girl shook her head, "No, you sent some kid up here telling her that she had to meet you in the first floor meeting room."

"What student?" Kyoya asked, hoping the girl would name one of the other hosts and make his growing concern seem foolish.

"He was in Haruhi's year. He was really freaked out; he even called you Mr. Ootori."

Kyoya's eyes widened. Without a word he turned and ran down the stairs. The Black Magic members could only stare silently and exchange confused glances at the man's strange behavior.

* * *

"As I understand, Kyoya is a third son and his chances were slim that he would ever become the next head of the family. So I do not see how his independence is a bad thing. It will help him stand on his own in the future," Haruhi countered Yoshio.

"Nor do I disapprove of his independence. I am glad of it. Young Suoh challenged him to rival his brothers. But this recent independence is driven by much more than that. He now sees himself one who can rival me. And I think it is because of you."

Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise. She recovered quickly, "I never asked him to do anything."

Yoshio smiled, "I wouldn't expect you to."

* * *

Students jumped out of the way of the Shadow King running through the halls. He seemed deaf to any of the cries or shouts that he left in his wake. All he was focused on was getting to that meeting room, on getting to her.

* * *

"The two of you have unique relationship. You respect each other, and neither of you are afraid to speak your mind to the other. You drive him to do things I wouldn't expect without even realizing it. He has found something worth taking these great risks for. I believe it is you, Miss Hitachiin."

"And if I am?"

"Then I ask you to care for him. He has never taken such a risk before, and I believe he could never recover if he was hurt now. I'm asking you to protect my son. Please do not hurt him." The older man bowed his head.

Haruhi stared at the man in front of her. She felt pity for him, but only slightly. What she felt more was anger. "Do you really think so little of me? That I would hurt someone who means so much to me? I would never dream of hurting Kyoya, but not because you asked me, Mr. Ootori. I wouldn't hurt him because I never want to see him in pain. I would protect him because I love him."

Yoshio raised his head and looked into Haruhi's eyes. She saw the spark in his eyes that she saw in Kyoya's when a theory of his has been proven correct. "Well spoken. You would make a good wife to the future head of the Ootori family."

The door slammed open. Haruhi jumped but Yoshio merely turned to face his son. Kyoya was perfectly still as the door shut behind him. His eyes were like something Haruhi had never seen. There was a feral look to them she had never encountered before. There was more anger in them then when the Host Club had left him by himself in the mall, or when Yoshio had struck him in public. She hadn't even seen this much rage in his eyes when Tamaki had driven right out of their lives.

"You..." he hissed at his father.

"Kyoya," Yoshio replied coolly, not bothering to stand.

That statement was apparently the last straw for Kyoya. Moving faster the Haruhi knew was possible for him, Kyoya had crossed the room to stand over his father.

"You bastard!" There was the sharp sound as Yoshio's glasses fell to the floor. Haruhi blinked and saw a red mark the shape of a hand starting to bloom across the older man's face. The man didn't make a move to retaliate, even as Kyoya began to yell."You think you can just come in here and use her? Decide how you can control her just because she is suddenly of interest to you? Just peddle her off as a trophy to your eldest son?" Kyoya stood over his father, panting and unable to say anything more.

Yoshio picked up his glasses and rose to his feet steadily. He met his son's eyes. "No. And I meant what I said. I hope you make each other happy."

Kyoya stared as his father walked past him.

The man paused by Haruhi's chair and the girl quickly got to her feet. "It was nice to see you Miss Hitachiin. Perhaps our next meeting will be under better circumstances." Without waiting for the girl to respond Yoshio continued to the door and left.

Kyoya turned to Haruhi, all the previous rage gone from his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her. She rested her had against his chest, "Really Kyoya, it was alright. We just talked."

Kyoya released her from the hug and led her to the couch. Once they were seated Kyoya wrapped his arm around her and she once again leaned against him. It had been something they regularly did since Haruhi's time in the hospital.

"What did he talk to you about?"

"You mostly."

"When I came in, he was talking to you about marrying the future head of the Ootori." His voice had a measured calm, as though he was lost in solving the sentence's many possible meanings.

"He had just asked me not to hurt you. I told him I wouldn't because I love you, not because he asked me to. And then that prompted him t make at comment."

Kyoya smirked.

"What?" Haruhi asked, wondering what she could have said to amuse him.

He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too." He smiled when a light pink flush played across Haruhi's face.

* * *

In a dark basement in one of the lowest levels in the Ouran building, Tamaki Suoh was more terrified then he had ever been in his life. He stood in the center of a pentagram, perched on one foot. In each of his hands he held very full bowls. One was filled to the brim with water and the other with what he desperately hoped was tomato juice, though he highly doubted it. It all probably wouldn't be so nerve racking if he didn't have a lit candle clenched between his teeth.

"You need to turn a little more to the left for the spell to work," Nekozawa instructed, not lifting his eyes from the spell book in front of him. He dare not lift his eyes from the warn pages, afraid he would burst into laughter if he watched Tamaki.

Catching a flicker of movement from the edge of his vision he spoke up, "Remember not to lower your other foot or else we have to begin all over again."

Tamaki responded with a series of whimpers.

Two hours and a sore set of ribs from repressed laughter later, Nekozawa released Tamaki, claiming the blonde had competed what he needed for that night.

"Unless you want to stay and help..."

"N..n..no thanks. Until tonight then." Tamaki stumbled away, too deep in shock to hear the whispers of a student's insane dash through the school that morning.

Nekozawa returned to the basement headquarters of the Black Magic Club. He looked around at the mess and sighed. "At least tomato juice is easy to clean up."

* * *

The day ended on a note of anticipation, all the students excitedly discussing the masquerade. Though there were no official host club hours that day, all of the hosts entertained their guests with comments on the upcoming masquerade.

Honey would tell anyone who would listen about the coordinating suits that he, Mori and Usa-chan would be wearing. The twins would proudly tell their avid fans about their personal designs that they made for each member of the Host Club. But Hikaru would be quick to get his brother's reassurances that he would have the privilege of taking off his brother's specially made suit at the end of the night. The excited squeals after this comment nearly deafened students more than once. Kassanoda's guests were quick to tell the fire headed gagster hat they were sure that the dance moves he was practicing were going to be splendid. Renge was busy most the day taking pre-orders for the photospread and calendar that Kyoya had asked her to compile. Kyoya himself made his calm promises that he was sure the night would be one to remember while confirming that Haruhi would be dressed as a girl for the event.

Despite their enthusiasm, when no one was looking a glint would come into the hosts' eyes. It would be accompanied by the thought that tonight was time of judgment, the moment of truth. Because tonight they were certain of one thing.

Tamaki kept to himself for the rest of the day. He wondered if what he was doing what was right. He wondered if it would even work. But at the same time he was happy, even if it were for a strange ad twisted reason.

There was one thing the nine teens were certain of for the oncoming night. They didn't know how it might play out, or how it could affect them in the time to come. But they all knew it was going to happen tonight. Tonight, Haruhi Fujioka was once again to walk the halls of Ouran High School.

* * *

**Gah, that took forever to write. As usual, comments, questions, and/or concerns are always appreciated. And as a special treat, I'm including an extra scene I couldn't work into the plot. I guess it's sort of omake. Consider it a thanks to all the great readers who have been with this story for so long. **

When the lunch break finally rolled around that day, Haruhi had opted to spend the time in an abandoned classroom, wanting to avoid the raucous affair lunch with the Host Club would bring and to catch up on he missed class work. She was so immersed in her science text book that she didn't realize that someone had joined her until Kyoya sat down at the desk in front of her own.

She shot him a friendly grin. "Maybe we should have made you play the ghost," she teased.

"I'm not so sure it would have had the same affect," the older teen replied nonchalantly. Suddenly a mischievous glint came into his eyes. "You know Haruhi, while we have this time alone, there is something I thought we could try."

"Oh?" Haruhi asked as she watched Kyoya reach into his bag and pull out a bento box. "Kyoya, what are you..."

"Don't worry, Haruhi. Trust me," Kyoya cut her off.

He opened the box and revealed what was inside. Haruhi felt her jaw drop. Nestled in the box was what she could only recognize as ootoro, the dish that was always eluding her. It seemed almost too good to be true.

"Is that..."

Once again Kyoya cut her off, "Surely you know what it is. I thought you would want a taste of it by now."

She glanced at Kyoya and the boy nodded and handed her the box and a set of chopsticks.

Picking up a piece she set it on her tongue and let the flavors dance across her tongue. She groaned in pleasure. "I never imagined it would be like that."

"Why don't we try a little bit more?"

Haruhi agreed and continued the rare dish the hosts had so often bribed her with.

After another bite and another moan of contentment, Kyoya asked, "Is it what you thought it would be like?"

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded, "I just hadn't thought it would be this salty."

"I hear some learn to enjoy the saltiness."

"Then I guess I'll have to give it a few more tries then to see if it can grow on me," Haruhi laughed. It was an odd conversation, but Kyoya seemed to be enjoying himself as he watched her eat the lunch and Haruhi couldn't help but enjoy herself as well.

After only a few more seconds of silence the door crashed opened and Hikaru and Kaoru came barreling in. Haruhi saw the tell tale speakers and wires in Kaoru's hands.

"Stay away from our sister you perv!" they yelled at Kyoya.

"Hello to you as well," Kyoya greeted the two calmly.

The red heads stopped and looked at the couple, sitting with an entire desk between them and a mouthful of ootoro grasped in Haruhi's chopsticks.

"You.. but we heard... and salt..." they stammered.

"Eh?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya smirked. "Kaoru, Hikaru, I believe you dropped this in my pocket yesterday. I found it there last night." He tossed the small microphone to the twins. "Try to make sure it doesn't end up there again." Though he smiled as he said the last line, but his glasses flared menacingly.

The twins returned the smile.

"Good one," Kaoru gave the Shadow King a thumbs up.

"Yeah," Hikaru mused, "that was screwed up, but you got us pretty good."

"Wait," Haruhi asked, "What did you think we were doing when you were listening?" The three males turned and saw the genuine confusion on the girl's face.

"If you don't know," Kaoru started.

"We aren't going to tell you," Hikaru finished his brother's thought.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**  
**Your Loyal Writer -SK**


End file.
